


余烬-Embers

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Elder Gladio, Elder Ignis, Elder Noctis, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, beta Ignis, omega Prompto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 在福利院长大成人的普隆普特在开始独自生活后遇到了改变他一生的人。或者说、二人都是对方人生中不可或缺的一部分。
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为已经在LOFTER上完成正文部分连载的《Embers》的校对后版本，是发生在三十代诺、伊、格和二十代普之间的故事。有部分可能引起不适的原创人物/普隆普特情节。

“谢谢，今天也辛苦了。”

“没有的事，”金发青年从冰柜门一侧探出头来，“应该是我要谢谢店长答应调班才对。”

普隆普特在一堆瓶瓶罐罐中搜寻了片刻，耗费了一点时间才找到那个并不显眼的透明打包盒。由指尖传来的冰凉触感在一瞬间将已经有些神志恍惚的他拉回了现实世界。青年哼着小曲把盒子小心翼翼地放进背包里，拉上拉链时习惯性地拨弄了一下那个光泽已经有些黯淡的铃铛：这是告诉自己“工作已经完成”的仪式。清脆的叮当声听了也会让人心情愉快起来，几乎可以将疲倦一扫而光。

走出店门时尚且带着余温的夕阳时机恰好地落在了普隆普特眼前，像是有人预备要将这一幕拍下来一样。普隆普特惊讶地后退了一小步，无济于事地抬起手挡住脸作为补救。今天他特意申请将原本的三小时晚班调到了明天上午，所以是第一次在这个时间踏出店门。没有防备好阳光的突然袭击是情有可原的。

打工的便利店离他住的公寓并不远。虽说被称为公寓，其实只是一切设施的最简化的小套间而已。学生公寓的名额有限，普隆普特得到申请通知时早已所剩无几，而这一次好运也没有落到他的头上。他拎着大包小包在学校附近最便宜的招待所里蜗居了半个月才等来现在这个小窝。不算最好的，但对他来说已经远超于足够了，至少只要在课余时间努力工作，他就能付得起房租。

按理来说他要尽可能地避免和工作冲突的事情，但今天是个例外。

普隆普特的脚步在这个路灯永远都刺啦刺啦闪烁着的路口停顿了一下，然后转身走向了和公寓方向相反的那一侧。接下来这段路程比想象中的要短得多，几乎是没走几步他就看到了那个趴在灌木丛旁的小小身影。

“嘿，”他轻声唤了一句，想了想又补上一句对方的语言，“喵呜，我过来啦。”

看起来正在打盹的黑猫稍微抬起眼皮瞥了他一眼，马上又阖上了双目，只是示意性地将爪子伸出来了一点，还煞有介事地拍了拍地面。普隆普特被它的动作逗笑了，麻溜地将背包抱到身前掏出了暖呼呼的饭盒。“喏，”他蹲下身，打开盖子把饭盒一点点推到猫咪面前，“说好了的蛋糕，我带过来咯。”

在闻到被加热的蛋糕散发出的香甜气息的一瞬间，黑猫的眼睛睁大到了可以确定它已经完全清醒的地步。祖母绿色的眼眸先是在笑嘻嘻望着他的普隆普特面前停留了片刻，然后才移到了离自己只有几公分的热气腾腾的蛋糕上。即使美食当头它依旧保持着这个种族固有的优雅慢悠悠地站起了身，端端正正地坐在盒子面前开始埋头享用自己的晚餐。也许是加餐。

普隆普特托着腮帮子在一旁看着它细嚼慢咽。第一次碰到这只猫咪是在两周之前，那是考试复习周开始前的最后一次早课。他错过了一辆极有可能是这半小时之内唯一一班的公交车，只好一边往嘴里塞前一晚买的蛋糕一边往学校的方向冲刺。很不幸的是他仅剩的半份早餐因为过于光滑从他没捏好的包装袋里溜了出来，啪嗒一声掉在了地上。普隆普特还没来得及缅怀这块英年早逝的蛋糕，就发现自己脚下多出了一团黑色的阴影。一只猫理直气壮地就这么原地坐了下来，慢条斯理吃着蛋糕，似乎在告诉愣在原地的人类现在只能是他绕道。

在那之后每次去上自习的时候，普隆普特都会相当奇妙地再次遇到那只猫。一开始他还在担心猫咪吃蛋糕会不会坏肚子，后来发现这家伙几乎什么都吃。怀着不知道哪里冒出来的紧张感，每一次发现黑猫的新食谱时他都会上网认真仔细地搜索一遍，得到的答案无例外都是“肠胃好就没关系。”看来这只猫有一副铁打的好肠胃。普隆普特于是开始时不时地给它带点零嘴，一人一猫建立起了若即若离的、也许算得上是友谊的关系。他愿意把这个称作友谊，毕竟不是每一只皮毛看起来油光水滑的猫咪都有义务吃你喂给它的东西。

猫咪已经把盒子里的东西解决的差不多了。“喵呜，”它抬头唤了一声，将正在发呆的普隆普特吓了一跳，差点重心不稳地一头栽倒在地上。他低头看向正在舔爪子的黑猫，后者的动作停顿了一下，然后将饭盒向普隆普特的方向推了一点点。

“噢，”投喂者若有所思地点点头，“吃饱了是吧？”

回应他的是猫咪略微点头的动作。普隆普特有时候十分怀疑猫是否是这个世界上除了人类以外的另一种智慧生物。他对狗没有产生过这种问题，狗狗们很可爱，但仅限于此。猫则让你无法理解——它们是不是真的能够和人类交流？还是是因为没兴趣而干脆放弃了和人类交流的机会？无论如何他伸手将盒子收了回来，在重新拉好拉链的时候他摇了摇头。这几天他好像很容易走神。虽然他一向不属于胆子很大的那一类人，但被猫咪的声音吓成这样委实有点说不过去。

他站起身，轻声和猫咪道别。“明天见啦。”

猫咪“喵”了一声。很公式化的回复，但普隆普特不能要求一只猫通过读心知道今天是自己的生日，哪怕他曾很多次怀疑过这个种族真是的能力。所以他只是对着猫咪一如既往地笑了笑，然后转过身准备回家。

天已经快要完全黑了。普隆普特注意到沿路的灯光都在时不时地抖动着，而且富有莫名却又统一的韵律，像是星星落到了地上。继续走了几步路之后他觉得实在有些不对劲，停住步伐有些困惑地眨眨眼。然后他意识到并不只是灯光在闪烁，周围的整个世界都开始旋转起来。

自己果然还是生病了吧。

这是他能记得的最后一个神志尚且清醒的想法。

“喂，醒醒。可以听得到我说话吗？”  
“……嗯?”

普隆普特睁开酸涩的双眼，勉强眨了几下之后迅速又闭了起来。虽然调动了他目前可以负担的最大力气，但是那些闹人的光线还是不屈不挠地透过眼帘干扰着他挥之不去的浓重睡意。他顺手在身旁摸了摸，居然真给他捞到了一个枕头。普隆普特毫不犹豫地把它盖在了脸上。

在三秒钟之后，他抱着那个枕头猛地从床上坐了起来。

一个他短时间内无法回忆起在任何时间任何地点见过的男人正坐在床边看着他。对方有着一头看起来就很柔顺的黑色中短发，脑袋后面松松地扎了个小揪；胡茬没有刮干净，也有可能是刻意留的；尚且算是平整的衬衫最上面两颗纽扣没有扣好，一只手的袖子胡乱地卷至手肘之上；还有一双漂亮的深蓝色眼睛，现在正饶有兴致地打量着他。普隆普特呆愣愣地进行着他无济于事的记忆搜索工作，然后惊恐地意识到自己除了盯着对方看没有做其他任何事。这于情于理都非常不合适。

“呃……”他试探性地开口，发现传出来的声音过于沙哑，但他不记得自己对它做了什么无法原谅的事情，“请问？”

两个字的问句至此戛然而止。普隆普特实在不知道自己应该先问什么。为什么我在这里？你是谁？这是你家吗？昨天晚上发生了什么？我是不是已经丢掉我的工作了？

好在这个房间里的另一个人看起来理智充裕。他先是把手里拿着的一杯冒着热气的牛奶递给了普隆普特，在后者呆愣愣地接过并小声道谢之后，开始条理清晰地一个个列出普隆普特尚未问出口的问题的答案。“昨天你昏倒在路边，怎么叫都叫不醒，你的手机有密码打不开。我带你去了医院，医生建议你这段时间先休息。”他歪了歪头，似乎在观察普隆普特的反应，“因为实在联系不上其他人我就干脆把你带回我家了。做出这么冒昧的举动我很抱歉。”

普隆普特吞咽了一下，试图梳理好瞬间涌入的大量信息。他张开口想要问自己的手机在哪里，余光却瞥到了它正乖乖待在床头柜上。男人眨了眨眼，又补充了一句，“你工作的地方打电话来了，我帮你请了假。电话那边的女士说没有关系，让你好好休养。”

他的声音很好听，普隆普特后知后觉地意识到。他知道也许不该用“自然”来形容某个人的声音，但在他听来就是如此。每一个字都带有奇异的镇定作用，只是此时这样的声线只让他更加昏昏欲睡。“我是诺克提斯。诺克提斯·伽拉姆，叫我诺克特就好。”

现在普隆普特终于找回了自己正常的言语能力，“普隆普特，”他听到自己微弱的回复声，“谢谢，诺克特。很高兴认识你。”

诺克特微笑了一下，伸手轻轻拿过了普隆普特握在手中的空杯子。“你想吃点什么吗？”他用对于一个陌生人来说过于温和的声音问道，“还是想继续睡？”

普隆普特犹豫了一下，决定隐瞒自己已经饿得胃部有些隐隐作痛的事实。其实他是被饿醒的也说不定。“不用了，”他虚弱地摇摇头，掀开被子想要从床上下来，“我已经够麻烦你的了，现在还是先回去比较——”

他说了一半的话被自己的腿酸痛到几乎无法移动的事实硬生生打断了。普隆普特晃晃头，震惊地再次尝试了一次，发现不只是腿，而是几乎全身都处于无法动弹的、极度疲惫的状态。这才是他从醒来就一直无法确切感受到自己的身体的真正原因。他到底做了什么？诺克提斯是不是为了不让他知道自己干的任何蠢事所以好心地隐瞒了什么内容？

一旁已经站起身的诺克提斯叹了口气。他低头看着惊慌失措的普隆普特，眼瞳中带上了一点刚开始没有的复杂情绪。“你知道自己为什么会晕倒吗？”

普隆普特摇了摇头。

“之前从来没有过吗？”

继续摇头。

诺克提斯似乎没料到这个答案。他沉默了一下，像是在踟蹰着要不要开口。但他最终还是把那个普隆普特永远都无法料到的问题问了出来。

“普隆普特，你是不是Omega？”


	2. 第二章

普隆普特盯着诺克提斯看了一会儿，然后眨眨眼。

“你不想回答也没关系，”对方似乎觉得他生气了，歉意地垂下眼避开了普隆普特的视线，“只是你的情况和我一位omega朋友有点像。”他的目光继续在不远处的窗台上停留了片刻，然后重新回到了普隆普特身上。

那可不是“有点像”的表情，在那一瞬间普隆普特在心中确认到。诺克提斯也许是想让他放松一点，但他知道自己的情况十有八九就是在这个时候最不应该出现的那一个。

“…抱歉，我不是不想回答，”他嗫嚅道，“只是我自己也不太清楚。”

和一起生活的其他孩子不同，普隆普特并没有经历过严格意义上的二次分化。他探知不到自己和他人的信息素，对不同的性别缺乏敏感的识别能力，也没有经历过Alpha或者Omega在发情期的任何一种症状——至少他是这么认为的。在缺乏足够指引的情况下，这些年以来普隆普特一直把自己当做一个Beta来处理，普普通通的、平凡到极点的多数人群。分化期的缺失可能只是某个切实存在的上位者对他小小的忽视，或者一个玩笑。他经历过这些。

男人依旧一言不发地注释着他，这次神色中带着一点担忧。“你可以确认一下自己的身体状况。”普隆普特听到的声音很小，像是对方有点担心自己会打断他的思绪。“我出去买点东西，”诺克提斯站起身来，转向一直都只是轻掩着的房门，停顿一下后补充道，“…接下来你可能要用到它们。”

普隆普特重新抱住了那个柔软的枕头，将它紧紧贴在自己胸前。埋下头深深叹了口气之后，他点了点头。幅度很小，加上他现在的动作和面对整个事件的反应，作为一个被救助的陌生人来说各方面都有欠妥当，或者说，非常失礼。但他顾不上这些了。不是他愿意过度消耗诺克提斯的好意，而是他的大脑在冥冥之中给他下来“降低你的思考能力”之类的指令。这可能是他体内某种正在苏醒的、全新的特征带来的连锁反应。他不知道还有什么正在等着自己，但现在的感觉已经糟透了。

诺克特的脚步声在约莫门口的位置停了下来。普隆普特抬起头看着他，发觉自己的视线有些模糊。看来毫不遵循逻辑的泪水也是关键一环，现在他真正感受到萌芽的绝望感在体内像气泡一样源源不断地翻滚上涌。

“我是Alpha，”诺克特说道，默契地回避了现在的普隆普特大概已经能够凭自己的能力判断出来这件事，“接下来除非得到你的同意，我不会进这个房间。可以吗？”

他对自己的好意多得实在有点难以置信，普隆普特想到。这里是诺克提斯的房间，而主人正在试图将所有权短暂地交到另一个只认识了一天的陌生人手中，并且是在这个人无论在哪一方面都处于绝对的弱势的情况下。哪怕诺克提斯这时提出无理的要求，或者干脆一点不向普隆普特征求任何意义上的同意，在某些人眼里看来也许都再正常不过。某些Alpha眼里。

他点了点头，感觉自己的嗓子哑得说不出话。诺克特像是终于放下心来似的长舒了一口气，退出房门时两手握住门柄小心翼翼地合上了门。在一声被压至最低音量的“咔嗒”声之后，房间重新归于寂静。

普隆普特深吸了一口气。他早该发现的，综合这段时间以来自己各种并不正常的症状来看的话。他应该在觉得不对劲的时候就上一趟医院——这个念头在刚冒出来的时候就被他摁了下去。

“醒醒，”他在脑海里对着自己低声嘟囔，“你根本没有一分多余的钱。”

这时他终于有闲心能够确认一下自己的身体在不为人知的情况下发生了怎样的改变了。房间里一直有的一点若有若无的气息此时顺着气流飘入他的鼻翼。他依稀判断出这是一种类似于稀释过的蜂蜜水的味道，很淡。也有可能更像是其他的东西，他无法确认。不过闻起来不坏。

这就是信息素？普隆普特困惑地皱起眉，伸手揉了揉鼻梁。没有他想象中的那么强烈，甚至还没有深吸一口人工培育的观赏用玫瑰的冲击力来得大。也许是他自己的问题，他晃晃头。没人规定每一个Omega都必须获得甜美得令人难以置信的气息，即使是正处在发情期的Omega——

发情期。

这个词在一瞬间闯入了普隆普特的大脑，带着强烈到几乎构成物理实感的撞击力度。诺克提斯早些时候说的话在他脑海里迅速重复了好几遍，这一次他确切明白了两者之间的联系。

他正在经历身为Omega的第一次发情期。

普隆普特继续花了一点时间来判断他崭新的感官体验中接触到的第一个气息是源自自己还是这个房间的主人。就在他开始怀疑诺克提斯的信息素和他本人怎么会如此不搭调的时候，一丝新的气味吸引了他的注意力。没花多少时间他就找到了来源：被他紧紧抱在怀里的枕头。在只能维持最基本的思考能力的情况下，判断能力的缺失使得普隆普特只能遵循自己的本能做出了下一步动作。他把鼻尖埋进蓬松柔软的枕头里，深深吸了口气。

他从来不知道气息能够给予人温暖的感觉，但那个刚刚苏醒过来的小小本能告诉他，可以，绝对没有问题。他正抱着的枕头闻起来像上面漂浮着小颗棉花糖的冬日巧克力，像在太阳下舒舒服服晒了一整天的柔软的毛绒玩具；也像是第一次主动碰上他手心的猫咪的额头，或是烧得只剩余烬但依旧时不时闪烁的篝火。普隆普特在他尚且短暂的已过人生中经历过的为数不多、但温暖舒心的时刻一瞬间齐齐涌上心头，让他不想把头再抬起来。永远都不想。这是他遇到过的最美好的味道，他想要从脑海深处挖出一个合适的词来描述它。香甜？不。温柔？不。舒缓？不。

普隆普特任由自己抱着枕头倒回了床上，柔软的被褥包裹住他身体裸露在外的部分，像是云朵。杰克在城堡周围踏上的土地，或者任何一个童话故事中温柔地迎接着来访者的梦一般的云，而不是雨天来临时湿哒哒黏糊糊的那些东西。他逐渐意识到他正被诺克特的气息包围着，成为Omega带来的体验绝对比他设想中要多得多。很新鲜，他发现自己并不讨厌。而且他依旧不愿意放开这个枕头。

在坠入梦乡前，普隆普特朦胧地感觉到自己找到了那个适合的词。安全感。他感到前所未有的安全。

被这迟了许多年的温暖触感包围着，新生的Omega任由深沉的倦意将所有的意识席卷而去。

“真的不用再休息一会儿吗？”

在他弯下腰系鞋带的时候，诺克提斯出声问道。普隆普特直起身，看到Alpha的脸上依旧带有可读的担忧。他摇了摇头，努力露出一个像平时一样灿烂的笑容。“没关系啦，只是醒过来的时候稍微有点饿，吃了东西感觉好多了。”

这是一个谎言。普隆普特现在浑身上下没有一个地方告诉自己他“好多了”，相反，每一个细胞都从里至外地反抗着身体的主人所做出的这个决定。但是继续待下去无论如何地说不过去了，特别是在他已经服用了抑制剂而且吃了一顿便餐之后。诺克提斯的厨艺并不坏，普隆普特惊讶地发现。不过也许独自一人居住总得学会点什么生存技能，他暂时没在这套公寓里发现其他人居住的痕迹，一切东西看起来都只有一人份。他称赞了那个鸡蛋和培根都煎得恰到好处的三明治，诺克提斯笑得出乎意料的爽快。

“这可能是我唯一拿得出手的东西，”他这么告诉普隆普特，“我很高兴你也喜欢流心蛋。”

诺克提斯身上带着和普隆普特在房间里找到的相同的气息。沉静，令人放松，让普隆普特不由自主地心生喜爱。他试图将这个归咎于Omega的自然反应，效果算不上很好。但至少在这一方面，他开始享受那些逐渐苏醒的感官了。

“那个……抑制剂的钱，”他有些窘迫地挠挠脸颊，“我可不可以晚些再给你？”

当诺克提斯把那一袋子形形色色的药物放在他面前的时候，普隆普特在一瞬间经历了惊恐和感动的双重洗礼。之后对方解释了他不知道具体应该用哪一种，药店人员在Omega本人不到场的情况下基本很难给出准确的推荐，所以就全部买回来了。普隆普特在被不知如何表达的感激之情淹没的同时，拨出一点心思来担忧了一下自己手头的开支。这么多抑制剂无论如何都不可能是一笔小数目。

“没关系，”诺克提斯的回答几乎是毫不犹豫的，“什么时候还都可以。”

在意识到之前普隆普特发现自己已经不自觉地吐了吐舌头。心头上担忧的问题被解决时的习惯性小动作，平时可能显得无伤大雅，但现在却很恼人。诺克提斯没有任何反应，除了那个不知从何时开始挂在他嘴角的那个小小笑容以外。他的目光一直很温和，温和到普隆普特怀疑自己是否应该重新定义一下Alpha的形象。富有攻击性的、蛮不讲理的Alpha讲不定是少数。

“那么，”诺克提斯问道，“也许我应该给你留一个联系方式？”

普隆普特点了点头。他没有任何理由拒绝。

马上普隆普特就发现自己的想法错得离谱。

在昏昏沉沉地回到家之后，等待他的是不知道什么时候坐在房间内唯一一把椅子上的房东。他用不带丝毫感情的声音宣布了一个对于青年来说无异于晴天霹雳的消息。

“这个房子不租了，”宣判令是被一个字一个字吐出来的，语速慢得仿佛生怕普隆普特听不清。“这次是真要搬走。得卖掉。”

任何恳求在这个自从见面第一天起就没有过一丝笑容的Alpha面前都毫无作用。他双手抱胸站在门前监视着普隆普特艰难地收拾完了他所有的家当。好在并不多，一个背包、一个行李箱和一个挎包就足够了。普隆普特踉踉跄跄地拎着那些大包小包出了门，听到金属制门锁在身后以冰冷的摩擦声彻底合上。他闭上眼，以近乎平静的心情品味了一下心中暂时无处可搁的绝望。留给他喘息的时间并不多，现在继续愣着的话，今晚他很有可能无家可归。

事实上他已经无家可归了。或者说从一开始就从来没有过。

深橙色的阳光以慢之又慢的速度攀上了空无一人的街头。现在正是人人都应该坐在餐桌面前准备开始享用晚饭的时候。父母们关心孩子的近期生活，情侣们谈百聊不腻的话题——一天中最轻松的时光。大部分人都很开心，除了正在街上挣扎着思考自己的下一个目的地的普隆普特。他在继续走了几步之后突然停住了步伐，然后蹲了下来，抱着膝盖。

他记得现在自己所处的并不是什么忙碌的地段，但无法确定这里的准确位置。普隆普特只是收紧了手臂，意识到自己的身体已经陷入了轻微的战栗。他想把自己从原地拔起来，然后像过去的很多次一样告诉自己没事，一切都会过去的。

就像父母出事的那一天一样。就像被寄养家庭退回去的那一天一样。就像以为自己再也不可能踏进大学校园了的那一天一样。

但这一次他失败了。普隆普特将脸隐藏进自己单薄的卫衣袖子中，逐渐感受到了那一点濡湿衣料的水斑。冬天寒冷得刺骨的风在这时毫不犹豫地透过它能找到的每一丝缝隙钻了进来，将青年冻得牙齿打颤。

一瞬间他希望自己能够回到今天醒来的那张床上，周围有着软绵绵的被褥和枕头的床，还有着他现在最喜欢也最需要的令人安心的味道。这个念头仅仅在普隆普特脑海里停留了片刻便就以无法抑制之势全方位地唤起了那一段他目前能在脑海中找到的最美好的回忆。

他用颤抖的手指摸上了口袋内的手机，马上又收了回来。他知道自己不可能真的因为被赶出了短租屋就给诺克提斯打电话的，虽然对方是一个好得简直不能再好的人，但一而再再而三地被打扰谁都会厌烦。普隆普特将身体最大限度地蜷缩起来，脑子里恍恍惚惚地思考着猫咪们做这件事时可能会用到的特殊技巧。他理所当然地想到了那只黑猫，但后者显然不可能给他提供一个栖身之所。

那个幻听一样的声音在这时响了起来。

“普隆普特？”他模糊地听到有人唤自己的名字。普隆普特抬起头，看见眼前一个逆光站着的身影。

是诺克提斯。他穿着黑色的大衣，围了一条看起来就很暖和的深灰色围巾。一只黑猫窝在他臂弯里，几乎和背景颜色融为了一体，只有那双绿幽幽的眼睛直盯着他。

普隆普特闭上眼睛重新将脸埋回双臂之间。今天大脑负责想象的部分做得不错，他沉着镇定地下了结论。把他最想见到的两个东西放在一起形成栩栩如生的幻象，着实做得不错。

但是原本应该是幻象的人朝他走了几步。普隆普特听到一阵布料摩擦的声响；诺克提斯在他蹲了下来。一只手轻轻搭上他的肩膀。

“怎么了？”诺克提斯低声问道，声音几乎可以被一阵由风吹得噼啪作响着穿过街道的枯叶盖过。普隆普特没有答话。

沉默在他们之间维持了不短的一段时间。直到普隆普特终于攒够了力气开口，“房子暂时住不了了，”他尽可能地让情况听上去没有那么糟糕，“我在找下一个可以租给我的地方。”

诺克提斯没有回复。他现在做了幻象应该做的事情，普隆普特想到。就是在人们几乎要误以为一切都是真的的时候告诉他们真相是处境无一改变。

“普隆普特，”那个温和的声音继续说道，依旧带着一点不真实感，“把头抬起来。”

普隆普特照做了。尚未擦掉的泪痕一定让他原本就满是雀斑的脸看起来很糟糕，被盐水覆上的部分冰凉得让人难受。诺克提斯抬起手，拽着袖口的衣料帮他擦掉了挂在脸上将落未落的泪珠，然后接着擦掉了源源不断从眼眶中溢出的其他部分。这个动作在进行了好一段时间后终于停了下来，对方收回手解下了自己的围巾，然后仔仔细细地绕在普隆普特的脖子上。普隆普特在整个过程中都未发一言，直到站在二人身边的黑猫叫了一声之后才用恍若隔世的眼神呆呆地望着诺克提斯。然后他被牵着站了起来，老旧的行李箱的轮子滚过水泥地板骨碌骨碌的响起。

在和普隆普特手拉着手走了一小段之后，诺克提斯回过头看着他，深蓝色眼睛里盛满了和他的气息一样让普隆普特莫名放心下来的情绪。

“和我回家吧。”他说。

黑猫“喵”了一声，贴着普隆普特的脚踝蹭了蹭。


	3. 第三章

“这只猫有名字吗？”

在沉默着走了几分钟之后，诺克提斯突然问道。被他牵着手安安静静低头走路的普隆普特一时没有反应过来。

“…噢，”他将视线转向了等待在一旁的黑猫，“我不知道……我只是偶尔带点东西给它吃。”

“我以为你认识它，”对方若有所思地点点头，继续领着普隆普特不紧不慢地走着。这时他才意识到两人的手还牵在一起，什么时候扣上的普隆普特毫无记忆。他想要把手抽回来，诺克提斯却恰好握紧了一点。也许是试探性的，像是不知道普隆普特是不是真的讨厌这样。

他不是。普隆普特放松下来，却依旧将视线紧紧黏着在地面。诺克提斯在短短一天之内流露出的不同寻常的善意已经超出了他可以理解的范围，牵手这件事在现在看来并不显得那么难以接受。况且普隆普特无法从任何方面找到一个让自己讨厌这样被诺克提斯对待的理由。“那个，去你家的事情，”他有些局促地开口，“其实没关系的，我去招待所就好了，不用再给你添麻烦了。”

“不麻烦。”诺克提斯只是这么轻描淡写地回复了一句。

没有下文。普隆普特咬着嘴唇绞尽脑汁地试图再次思考出一个劝说对方停止这种给自己找麻烦的行为的理由，他犹犹豫豫地开口之前诺克提斯已经干脆利落地终止了这个话题。“那只黑猫很喜欢你，”男人再一次回过头，凝视着普隆普特的眼瞳里带上了一点笑意，“是它把我带过去的。你不打算给它起个名字？”

这个问题有些猝不及防，普隆普特能做出的反应只有轻轻“唔”了一声。“起了名字就要好好照顾它的吧？”他努力让自己的声音里带上一点和诺克提斯一样让人感到轻松的情绪，却发现这比想象中的要难。“我可能办不到的，所以还是不要随随便便给它起名字好啦。”

诺克提斯看着他没有说话，但在走了几步之后停了下来，松开了普隆普特的手。青年的身体明显因为这个动作僵了一下，愣在原地有些不知所措。他看着对方蹲下身，将一直在旁边晃悠的黑猫招呼过来，然后没费什么功夫就把它揽进怀里抱了起来。大概不久之前他也是这样把猫咪捞起来然后去找普隆普特的。

“我可以养它，”诺克提斯用指尖贴着猫咪的下巴摩挲着，与此同时视线却未曾离开过仍然傻愣在原地的普隆普特。“但是有时候我可能不在家。如果你愿意和我一起照顾它的话，也许我们可以给它起个名字。”

普隆普特眨了眨眼。那些冰凉的水迹有重新在他的脸颊上蔓延的趋势，但这次他在它们来得及成形之前就抬起手拿袖子用力地擦掉了。哭这么多还没有脱水真是一件怪事，他想到，伸手小心翼翼地接过了被交接到他怀里的猫咪。这是个很温暖的、几乎一动不动的黑色毛球，几乎像诺克提斯牵着他的手一样美好。猫咪今天出乎意料的温顺，可能因为在场的不止溺爱它的喂养者一位。

“走吧，”诺克提斯重新握住行李箱的拉杆，“你可以在回去的路上慢慢想它的名字。”更深一点的笑意随着普隆普特用力点头的动作攀上诺克提斯的嘴角。“现在回去的话我们可以赶得上晚饭。虽然我的厨艺可能已经在那两个三明治上耗光了。”

诺克提斯显然没有骗人。晚饭在征得普隆普特的同意之后被决定为冰柜里的速冻披萨和奶油鸡，有些腻人的搭配，但事实上他只是迅速答应了对方最先提供的两个选项。

微波炉加热的食物吃起来不会有太多坏处，但相应的也不可能会有什么令人印象深刻的美味。普隆普特几乎在最后一口鸡肉顺着食道滑入胃中之后就感觉到自己昏昏欲睡。事实上他并不太确定刚刚那些食物在进入下一个储存场所之前有没有经过充分的咀嚼，但现在即使后悔也没有什么用处了。他过于疲倦，只想现在就躺下来连着睡上几天，最好能够把所谓的发情期一笔带过。

在他又一次努力把几乎要黏在一起的眼皮撑开之后，诺克提斯终于从收拾盘子的工作中解放了出来。这个过程可能只花了不到一分钟，但普隆普特觉得这已经是自己的极限了。

“困了？”诺克提斯伸手在他面前晃了晃，“要去洗澡吗？还是直接睡？”

普隆普特在潜意识中认定了自己必须洗澡这件事。他收拾了一个下午的行李，现在背后还覆盖着一层湿黏的冷汗，他没有任何理由逃避一次彻底的清洗。但事与愿违，他的回复已经变成了一小串模糊不清的呓语。

诺克提斯可能又说了点什么，这次他没有听清。

今天晚上他没有落得无家可归的下场。这个结果带来的安定感已经足以让普隆普特在任何时刻将自己沉入深不见底的睡眠之中了。

有什么东西贴着他的耳朵。

普隆普特不舒服地挣扎了一下，试图将身体和那个不明物体分开。他花了一点时间才发现落在耳后的是沉重的呼吸声，而自己任何形式的动作都收效甚微。他努力吞咽了一下，焦急地想要将自己从这个狭小的空间里解放出去。没有用。

他的手腕被一只手紧紧扣在了一起，它的主人伸出另一只手在普隆普特腰间用力捏了一下。普隆普特睁大了眼睛，更加用力地想要挣脱开来。那个人哼出了一声类似嗤笑的鼻音，然后毫不犹豫的将他死死压在了身下。禁锢着他的手一直没有放开，普隆普特感到被长时间扳到身后固定住的手臂开始酸痛。

他张开口想要呼救，发现过度的紧张已经使喉咙皱缩成了一团。他身后的人没有给他喘息的机会，原本卡在他腰间的手现在伸上前来捂住了普隆普特的嘴。很紧，但不至于让他窒息。普隆普特意识到现在的身躯并不属于青年的自己，而是六年前那个尚未停止身高上的增长的普隆普特。他回到了自己的少年时代，但正在经历其中他最不想再记起哪怕一丝一毫的回忆。寄居在少年普隆普特体内的另一个自己只能感受着大颗大颗的泪珠不知道第几次顺着脸颊滑落下来，滴在他面前那个漆黑而油腻的办公桌上。

他想要咬住面前捂住他的那只手，像是觉得这样可以起到什么用处一样地疯狂摇着头。没有任何用处。普隆普特压抑着自己的声音开始呜咽，他不想让身后的那个人再从自己身上得到哪怕一丝一毫的好处。那根本就不能被称作一个人——那是纠缠在一起的、裹着一层层滑腻鳞片的蛇群，是腐朽却将倒未倒的枯木枝桠，是折磨了他六年、不知道还会继续折磨他多久的梦魇。但无论那是什么，现在的普隆普特都无处可逃。

他所做的只有紧紧闭上眼睛，就像当时那个自己一样。

“普隆普特？”

他大口喘息着，伸手捂住自己的耳朵。现在他不想要任何形式的打扰。普隆普特紧紧地护住了身体裸露在外的任何一个他能够触及的部分，惊慌失措地发现不管他怎么努力都不能在一瞬间再多长出几只手来。从梦境中带来的恐惧感压迫着他继续发出断断续续而微弱的呜咽声，这次连带着到来的是源源不断从眼角溢出的泪珠。

一只手轻轻扣在他的手腕上将他死死捂住耳朵的手移开了。普隆普特惊魂未定地睁开眼，看到的只有神色慌张的诺克提斯。没有办公桌。没有昏黄的灯。没有那个人。

在意识到之前他已经将对方的手死死抱在了怀中。这个突然的动作把正弯下腰来探查普隆普特情况的诺克提斯拉了个踉跄，但他迅速地用另一只手维持住了平衡，没有让自己直接压在对方身上。诺克提斯艰难地调整成了面对着普隆普特跪坐在床上的姿势，任由后者抱着自己的手臂继续低声啜泣。他伸出手，像是想要揉揉普隆普特的头，但犹豫了一下之后还是只轻轻搭在了肩膀上。

“做噩梦了？”他低声问道，语气和普隆普特第一次听到他的声音时别无二致。但这个问题比起对方之前提的问题来说似乎并不是那么具有效率，普隆普特抽噎着抬起脸，看着诺克提斯显然有些不知所措的面庞点了点头，没说一个字。

男人的表情在得到这个回复之后显然变得更加担忧了。他看起来有些焦虑地叹了口气，嘴唇分开又合上，抿成了薄薄的一条线。普隆普特默不作声地凝望着他。这一切不知出于何种原因都以慢动作的方式向普隆普特呈现着，也许是他现在已经过于迟钝的大脑想出来的补救措施，这样他就有足够的时间来思考怎么回应诺克提斯的下一句话。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯以比起刚才更加柔和的声音唤道。在此之前没有人会在几乎每一次重新开始一个话题的时候都用如此认真的语气确认一遍他的名字。普隆普特歪了歪头，努力地想要听得更清楚一点。他的脑子已经浑浊得像泥灰水差不多了，但他还是想听清楚诺克特说的每一个字。“我要先告诉你，我提出这个建议没有任何想要占你便宜的意思…”诺克特犹豫了一下，但还是接着说了下去，“但是你现在可能比起平时更加容易被负面情绪影响。”

“你刚刚一定梦到了很不好的东西。虽然不知道那是什么，但我很抱歉。”诺克提斯垂下眼，但马上又抬了起来。这次他的眼神中多了些让普隆普特感到疑惑的情绪，像是做出了什么决定一样的坚毅。“……我的意思是，也许Alpha的临时标记可以让你感觉好一点。你完全可以拒绝我，但是我只是希望你可以不那么难受。”

“你可以自己做出决定，普隆普特。”他又用那种温柔而坚定的语气唤了一次他的名字。这时普隆普特第一次意识到对方的声音对于他来说是怎样的令人欢欣，而且使他萌生了一点最小的期望。他希望诺克提斯并不是在每一次念到一个名字时都会用上这个好听到让他想尽可能地多听几次的声音。

普隆普特点了点头。他放开了诺克提斯的手，静默着坐在原地等待对方的下一步动作。得到应允的Alpha小声舒了口气，伸手将普隆普特揽入了怀中。

他谨慎地调整着两个人的姿势，确保每一次的幅度都不会太大，所以普隆普特可以安心而放松地靠在他怀里。最后二人定格在了诺克提斯靠着床背而普隆普特窝在他怀里的状态上。诺克提斯伸手扯过被子严严实实地在普隆普特身上盖好，然后低下头，先是试探性地挨着普隆普特的脸颊蹭了蹭。

普隆普特瑟缩了一下，一种熟悉的战栗感爬上了脊背。但很快，环绕在周围的另一种气息就让他依旧紧张的神经放松了下来。诺克提斯在确定他的身体不再那么紧绷着的时候小心翼翼地将下巴倚在普隆普特颈窝摩挲了一下。那层浅浅的胡茬有点扎人，但没有到无法接受的地步。普隆普特偏过头，尽可能地又缩短了一点两人之间的距离。

他没有任何理由知道临时标记应该如何进行，现在能做的只有全副身心地相信诺克提斯。后者只是用一些不痛不痒的小动作维系着两人肌肤相亲的状态，与此同时，象征着黑发Alpha的气息在空气中一点一点清晰了起来。普隆普特闭上眼睛，只静静聆听着诺克提斯每个动作带着的被子和衣料摩擦发出的轻微声响。有几次他几乎以为对方的嘴唇稍纵即逝地碰到了自己脖颈的某个部分，但很快就会说服大脑那只是一个错觉。

虽然他现在并不介意得到一些小而细碎的亲吻。

在普隆普特的呼吸逐渐平静下来之后，诺克提斯停下了动作。“好一些了吗？”他问道，最后挨着普隆普特的左耳轻轻蹭了一下。

他没有得到回应。普隆普特再一次进入了自昨天以来不知道是第几次的睡眠。

只是这次他可能不会再被噩梦惊醒了。


	4. 第四章

普隆普特是被一阵毛茸茸的触感唤醒的。

他维持着双眼紧闭的状态摇了摇头，并没有伸手去把干扰源挥开。对方在他脸上轻挠的动作停顿了一下，一个温暖而柔软的东西轻轻搭在了他的额头上。

“喵呜。”在用小而细的声音表明了自己的身份之后，猫咪收回爪子将尾巴尖重新盘好，端端正正地坐在一旁注视着逐渐清醒过来的普隆普特。后者伸了个懒腰，然后翻个身将黑猫和过于刺眼的阳光都抛在了脑后。虽然稍微好过了一点，但浑身上下肌肉的酸痛感依旧切实存在。他现在并没有多少起床的意愿。

但他在几分钟之后还是坐了起来。食物的香味透过只是虚掩着的房门源源不断地输送了进来。普隆普特伸手招呼了一下，黑猫竟然也就乖乖地钻进了他怀里，连带着的还有也许是某种宠物香波的味道，让他联想到清甜的水果。很快油煎食物特有的令人心生神往的气息就全面吸引了普隆普特的注意力，他在自己尚未发现的时候已经允许一个小小的笑容爬上了嘴角。他偏过头，看到床边触手可及的一把椅子上放好了一套叠得整整齐齐的衣物。只是看起来是这样的，普隆普特伸手将它们拿过来抖开的时候就发现里面其实堆满了乱七八糟的褶皱，看来某个人只能尽力让衣物成为一个不很严格的方块。

这次他让一声轻笑偷跑了出来。普隆普特把猫咪放在了一边，然后将那件显然有些大的毛衣轻轻松松地套在了身上。袖子有点太长了，几乎要遮住他拇指的指尖。普隆普特试着将柔软的布料往上卷了卷，在经过几次尝试之后就放弃了。直接捋起袖子可能会有点冷，所以他决定维持这个有些不便但无伤大雅的状态。

不一会儿他就收拾完毕拖着这套有点松松垮垮的衣服站在了厨房门前。正在灶台前低头忙活的诺克提斯似乎没有听到脚步声，但他很快就转过身来，目光撞上了一个正想要开口打招呼的普隆普特。

“早上好啊，”可见的笑意迅速在对方眼角蔓延开来，“我觉得早餐大概不能吃速冻食品…可是我只会做三明治，”他解释道，朝普隆普特稍微举了一下手里正冒着热气的平底锅，“希望你不会介意。”

“没关系，”这三个字几乎在瞬息之间就从他嘴里蹦了出来。普隆普特后知后觉地捂住嘴，感觉耳尖有点发烫。这样回答好像显得他有打算挑剔的意思，但事实上他一点都不介意。“三明治很好吃。”

诺克提斯笑了笑，继续回到了手头的工作上。普隆普特注意到他的胡茬似乎比上一次看到的时候更浅了一些，不另加注意的话已经很难看出来了。这让诺克提斯看起来年轻了一点。并不是说他原来看起来有多老，只是这令普隆普特觉得两人之间的年龄差在视觉上有所缩小。

“我以为你会抱着猫咪过来？”诺克提斯问道，抬手将铲子里的煎蛋抖到了放在一旁的盘子上，然后拿过另一个鸡蛋相当熟练地沿着锅沿磕开打进了锅里。刺啦啦的声响几乎吞掉了普隆普特的回答。

“它不让我抱了。”这是事实，虽然昨天开车回来的路上猫咪一直安分地待在他怀里，但这样的乖巧似乎在普隆普特彻底醒过来的时候戛然而止。所以他猜自己此时的语气稍微有一点委屈。

“也许在你给它取了名字之后会好一些，”正忙活着的临时厨师建议道。这一次落入锅中发出嘈杂而令人愉悦的声响的是一块厚培根。

三明治很好吃，这并不是什么纯粹的恭维话。像是为了补偿昨天的狼吞虎咽一样，这一次普隆普特确保每一口食物都被充分咀嚼之后才允许自己将它们吞下去。他只是有点好奇为什么里面没有生菜之类的，像是一般的三明治一样。可能诺克提斯还没来得及补充冰箱里的库存？坐在对面的人却好像猜到了他的疑惑，也可能是他的表情有些微妙的异常。

“……我不太喜欢蔬菜，”普隆普特注意到他的吐字有点含糊，但至少还是说了出来，“你喜欢的话下次我会买一些。”

普隆普特眨了眨眼，在不知道应该作何反应的情况下只好点了点头。事实上吃不吃蔬菜对他来说不是很重要，他在最迫切需要蔬菜的那段时间得到了足量的供应，所以说不太上来自己对这种食材到底是喜是恶。但这个回复好像让诺克提斯有些纠结，眉头轻微地皱了起来。普隆普特马上更改了自己的想法，“不吃也没关系，”他快速而小声地补充了一句，有点担心赶不上安抚对方的情绪。

“没关系，”诺克提斯摇摇头，“我可以只在你的三明治里放……不是说我们之后只能吃三明治，”他有些窘迫地挠挠脸颊，“我的意思是可以买蔬菜。没关系。”

“好。”普隆普特用小而坚定的声音回答了他，这有效地遏制了诺克提斯的慌乱。“你能让我住在这里我已经很感激了，”他注视着对面这个只认识了不到48小时、但已然成为他目前最信任的人的Alpha，再次真诚地道谢。“谢谢你，诺克特。”

“不用谢，”现在那种温和而镇静的表情又回到了诺克特脸上，虽然比起刚才来似乎没那么生动了。普隆普特不确定他更喜欢哪一种，也许两种都很好。“你住在这里我也会比较放心。”

除了此时略显生硬的对话之外，普隆普特惊异地发现和诺克提斯相处比他想象中的要自然得多。他在回来的路上很紧张，几乎能听到自己扑通扑通的心跳声，像是要撞破胸腔跳出来，让冷风使它冷静一点，好积攒足够的精力去解决下一个幻象。他以为进到房子里只会让他更加手足无措，但事实上在踏入房间的那一刻，如释重负的感觉变如同潮水一般席卷而来。普隆普特不知道是因为被诺克提斯的气息环绕能使他镇定下来，还是Alpha对待他的方式和他设想中的真正的家人过于相符。第三种假设似乎有些偏离它应有的轨道，但他情不自禁地去想象，这几乎像是他们俩已经认识了很久。

为什么你要为我担心？普隆普特想这么问他。我们刚刚认识，甚至根本不需要认识。但是你现在对我的担心可能超出了过去其他任何人的总和。为什么？

这些问题在心里默念一遍就好。普隆普特不想让自己的想象往他不该期待的方向发展。诺克提斯只是真的是一个很好的人，一个很好的Alpha，而且有足够的能力提供他想要提供的任何帮助。

“虽然这听上去不是什么好建议，”诺克提斯继续说道，“但是你这几天可能不太方便出去。”

普隆普特点了点头。他能感觉到自己的身体还很虚弱，也对发情期的Omega单独出门可能会遭遇什么有所耳闻。现在除了感激自己仍然拥有一个庇护所以外他也做不了什么。他垂下眼，刚刚开口还未成形的道歉就被对方温柔地截住了。

“接下来禁止出现‘麻烦’之类的词，”他这么告诉有些呆愣愣的Omega，“你已经说了三次了，再说就游戏要出局咯。”

他看到了诺克提斯隐藏在眼角的狡黠的笑意。普隆普特选择将那几个字重新咽下，对着Alpha露出昨天以来第一个释然的笑容。

相处不到两天，诺克提斯发现他已经有些克制不住视线停留在普隆普特身上的时间了。

严格意义上来说这并不是他们第一次见面。诺克提斯曾经遇到过一次普隆普特，在他开车经过某个路口的时候。那时普隆普特打着一把天蓝色的雨伞，伞面上已经出现了因为多年的折叠而褪色的痕迹。以汽车驶过的速度其实他只看到了那一抹亮眼的金发，和蹲在地上像是在寻找什么的动作。但现在他更倾向于相信那就是普隆普特。在令人胆寒的暴雨里还跑去喂一只流浪猫的普隆普特。短时间的接触已经让他了解了足够多的普隆普特的个性，这也像是后者会做出来的事情。

他假装认真研究着被他握在手中摩挲的热牛奶杯，好来隐藏自己时不时向那个方向游离的目光。今天普隆普特吃得格外的慢，浅金色的眼睫毛扑扇着将目光垂落在已经不再那么热的三明治上。他伸手拿过牛奶杯，犹豫一下之后小小啜饮了一口，然后马上吐了吐舌头。像是昨天告别前一样。

普隆普特怕烫。在被那个可爱的小动作再一次摄去心魂之前，诺克提斯暗暗将这个同样可爱的小缺点记在心中。不，这根本算不上缺点。到目前为止他并没有发现任何普隆普特身上他不喜欢的部分。

“抱歉，”他开始习惯性地担忧任何会让普隆普特感到不自在的事情。这个习惯养成得很快，他也乐于接受，“下次我会少热一下。”

普隆普特露出一个有些不好意思的笑容，乖巧地点了点头。他一定以为自己是现在才看过去的，诺克提斯意识到。难以言喻的罪恶感爬上了他的脊背，诺克提斯几乎觉得自己正在占这个在他面前显得过于温顺的Omega的便宜。他短暂地移开了视线，过程艰难地如同扣下一片老旧的商标，并且很快又控制不住地挪了回去。

昨天晚上在确认普隆普特完全睡熟了之后，诺克提斯就尽可能放轻动作地把自己从对方的怀抱里挣了出来。这不算很难，因为普隆普特几乎像失去意识了一样地任由他动作。诺克提斯将这理解为噩梦被自己顺利击退了。但在那之后他并没有怎么睡着，鉴于他几乎每小时都要起来一次去普隆普特房里查看对方的状况。所幸这一次普隆普特睡得很香，那些让诺克提斯心疼得不知所措的呜咽声并没有再次出现。

他料想普隆普特在这一切之后可能不想在醒来的第一时间看见他，所以并没有打扰对方的睡眠。在洗手间照镜子的时候诺克特庆幸了一下自己不属于容易留下黑眼圈的类型，不然肯定又会引得普隆普特内疚和担心。他不希望再有任何一种不好的情绪出现在普隆普特身上。

诺克提斯轻手轻脚地出门，去最近的24小时便利店里买好了另一套日常洗漱用品。他不太确定普隆普特喜欢什么颜色，只能凭感觉挑了一套亮橙色的。在把它们妥当安置在了洗手台上之后，诺克提斯盯着镜子若有所思地看了一会儿，然后拿过了剃须刀。只是以防万一，但胡茬在某些时候可能会添些麻烦。

然后他开始在衣柜里翻找普隆普特也许可以穿的衣服。诺克提斯拨开一堆各式各样的衬衫，有正式的有居家的，然后刨出了一件看起来不那么老的长袖毛衣。在寻找的过程中他不得不同意格拉迪欧的看法，自己的衣柜可能比他的实际年龄已经老了十岁不止，除了伊格尼斯挑的正装和钓鱼用的休闲装以外几乎什么都不剩。他也不是热衷于把自己打扮得花枝招展的那一类，诺克提斯记得自己是这么反击的。他继续挑了一条即使宽松也会穿着舒适的裤子，然后犹豫了一下，没有再另拿一套贴身衣物。希望普隆普特发现身上已经不是自己的卫衣的时候不要太慌乱，最好也不要生气。

让他长舒一口气的是那件毛衣在普隆普特身上看起来很不错。很可爱，他不由得这么想到。普隆普特有点不安地扯动袖子的动作使诺克提斯的心变得前所未有的柔软，而这件毛衣来自他这个事实甚至让整件事变得更加令人开心。

“诺克特？”

已经飘到不知何处的思绪被普隆普特这一声轻唤带回了这个房间。诺克提斯眨眨眼，略微颔首示意对方自己在听。“怎么了？”

“有没有什么……可以让我帮忙的？”普隆普特看上去有些犹豫不决，“我是说，打扫之类的。我可以帮忙洗盘子，”他的目光求助性地落在了面前终于空下来的餐盘上，“或者其他的，”又一次停顿，“也许叠叠衣服？”

诺克提斯有些好奇普隆普特怎么会突然提到这个。“叠衣服？”他饶有兴致地重复了一遍。

普隆普特看起来有些窘迫，诺克提斯注意到他的耳尖染上了一点可爱的粉红色。可爱，这个词出现得有点太频繁了，但用在普隆普特身上简直再合适不过。“嗯……今天早上的衣服，”他伸手比划了一下，像是在寻找一个恰当的词语，“有点皱。我在想也许我可以帮你稍微……叠好一点。”

现在诺克提斯反应过来了。事实上应该觉得不好意思的人应该是他自己。

“那个没关系，我大部分衣服都是直接送到店里的，”他解释道。其实还有一部分是偶尔来访的伊格尼斯帮忙收拾的，虽然每次他都试图制止了对方。但伊格尼斯的表情看起来永远都写着，如果诺克提斯同意他可以收拾，他才会感觉好受一些。但出于某些自己也弄不太没明白的原因，他打算略过这一部分，“只有一些家里穿的衣服我自己叠。可能叠得…不太好。”

普隆普特笑了，这让诺克提斯多多少少放下心来。他希望坐在对面的这个人能够多笑一笑，哪怕这意味着下一次自己要往任何准备吃的食物里加上几片三十多年人生里他都在逃避的蔬菜。

“噢，”他听到普隆普特用依旧很小但柔和的声音回复道，“那也许剩下来的部分可以交给我负责？”

诺克提斯点了点头。虽然不止是对于这一件事的回复，但他需要做出的动作毫无疑问是一样的。

在相遇了一天两夜之后，诺克提斯确认自己喜欢上了普隆普特。


	5. 第五章

在提议可以由自己来完成家务后的三个小时，普隆普特回到了床上。

并不是说他有多困——虽然也算不上太清醒——而是由于一场突如其来但气势汹汹的感冒。诺克提斯坚持那是因为普隆普特用了凉水洗碗。他试图抵抗了一下，说没有人会特意用热水洗碗，但是还是被对方温柔却坚定地摁回了床上。

“躺好。你本来就该好好休息。”他给普隆普特掖好被子，然后毅然决然地打开了暖气。

普隆普特在心底发出一声小小的悲鸣。事实上，他宁愿房间里温度稍微低一点也不愿意承受除了体内已经不大正常的热度以外的折磨。说实在的，诺克提斯相信空调制暖有助于感冒快速康复的坚定念头让普隆普特不由自主地注意到了两人之间的年龄差。这也许算是一个代沟，不很严重的那种。

但现在他忙着对付一个接着一个的喷嚏，没时间向诺克提斯表达自己微小的心愿。他思考了一下，意识到也许这么做能让对方放心一些。那么就让空调继续待在它的岗位上工作好了，普隆普特不介意用略微提升的温度来换取一个不那么担忧的诺克提斯。

在周围转悠着不知道在忙什么的Alpha终于靠近了房门。普隆普特有些疲倦地闭上眼睛，想要藉此来稍微增强一下自己的听力。脚步声在停顿了一下之后又逐渐远离，但很快回到了可以被清晰听到的距离。这次诺克提斯进来了。

普隆普特睁开眼，意识到面前的人手里拿着的东西实在有点多。

一眼扫过去诺克提斯至少在怀里抱了三大包抽纸，同时还拎来了一个暖水壶——他没想到对方家里还有这种年代久远的物品。同时他还成功地带来了一个和洗漱用品配色相同的马克杯，并且在脖子和肩膀之间夹着一包看起来摇摇欲坠的退烧贴。

最后一幕让普隆普特忍不住笑了起来，这个动作为他带来了一阵剧烈的咳嗽。诺克提斯以令人难以置信地速度迅速将纸巾安置在了普隆普特触手可及的地点，并且形成了一个完美的包围圈。然后他在普隆普特已经近乎惊异的眼神里不知道从哪里变出了一条毯子，认真仔细地盖在了已经足够保暖的被子上。

“诺克特，”普隆普特终于从那阵猛烈的咳嗽里缓了过来，与此同时他发现自己的嗓子嘶哑得吓人。他从对方手里接过了暖呼呼的马克杯，笑着摇摇头，“我没有发烧。”

“以防万一，”诺克提斯接道，速度快得有些令人诧异。普隆普特感受到了他声音里的紧张。“我等会儿再出去买点药——”他的声音戛然而止，盯着暖水壶的眼神陡然严肃起来，“你可以自己倒水吗？”

“当然可以，”普隆普特几乎要被他这种照顾三岁小孩子一样的方式逗得哭笑不得，“实在不行的话我可以让猫咪帮忙。”这个玩笑听起来可能很烂，但他在试图调节气氛。现在的诺克提斯正在慌乱，他能感受得到。这对一向沉稳的Alpha的行事模式显然有极大的影响，但普隆普特无法消去那个在脑海里逐渐成型的概念。这样的诺克提斯很可爱，像是在他承认自己不喜欢吃蔬菜一样。这使他觉得自己正在一点点地了解着更多不同的诺克特，而这没理由是一件糟糕的事情。

诺克提斯没有回应这个玩笑。显然伸手将已经近得几乎不能再近的暖水壶又往床边拖了一点的动作不能说明他有一丝一毫的放松。“感冒好之前不要抱猫咪了，”他嘱咐道，“你现在很虚弱。”

现在普隆普特要在扼制笑意这件事情上彻底失败了。他乖巧地点点头，在被子里挪动了一下，表示自己正在有意识地保持温暖。现在他已经抓住了让诺克提斯冷静下来的要点：显示出自己正在听取他的建议。这些好意他不会白白收下，只是拒绝它们会让诺克提斯更加担忧。最好的方式是记在心里，日后再逐一回报。这也可以成为他告诉自己可以和对方长久保持联系的理由。

他目送着诺克提斯出门，Alpha在自己的提醒下才记得围上了围巾。诺克提斯的步伐很急，但关上门的动作依旧很轻，轻得几乎听不到。普隆普特有些好奇这是不是他一直以来的习惯。

现在这种想法又开始了。

普隆普特盯着天花板，眨了眨有些酸涩的眼睛。他现在还不想闭上它们，那意味着他会在五分钟之内睡着。虽然即使睡着了，回到家的诺克提斯也百分之一百把他叫醒，然后像上次那样将各色药物在普隆普特面前一字排开。但他不想睡，也不想让自己又陷入浑浑噩噩的梦境。他需要用这个已经只能勉力维持基本功能的大脑把一些重要的东西想清楚，。

随着相处时间的增加，普隆普特已经完全放弃了否认自己内心的想法。诺克提斯让他感到很安全，并且大部分时间都很开心，即使不是也很快就会回到那种轻松而温暖的氛围。他之前没有过任何这样的经历，因此定义自己对诺克提斯的感情这件事变得格外复杂起来。

他思考过发情期的原因。发情期的Omega当然会喜欢Alpha的陪伴，甚至不只是单纯的陪伴。他们会渴望肢体接触，以及其他一些普隆普特现在还不打算深入思考的部分。这是他能从网上恶补中的到的所有信息。当然还有一些其他零零碎碎的部分，他没有时间看太多。但其中没有任何一项强调过诺克提斯给他带来的最强烈的那种感觉。安全感。

普隆普特用手在脸颊两侧拍了拍，探测温度的同时试图让自己冷静一点。他的大脑在思考这方面的问题时会迅速升温并失去其为数不多的剩余机能，普隆普特意识到。这也是前几次思考没有进行下去就被睡眠强行终止的原因。放在枕边的退热贴此时像救世主一样的降临在普隆普特面前。他毫不犹豫地撕开了一张，然后贴在了温度尚且正常的额头上。冰凉的触感让他清醒了不少。

他不能就这样任由自己的想法往某一个方向发展，尤其是这个方向极有可能是错误的情况下。诺克提斯不讨厌自己，这显而易见。他已经对普隆普特展示出了过头的好意，关心他的程度远超过任何一个所谓的家人。普隆普特并没有什么朋友，虽然他对自己的社交能力没有什么担忧。他只是不知道如何和他人维持稳定而亲密的关系，这比站在便利店柜台后对每一个顾客露出热情的笑容要难得多。和诺克提斯的相处让他感到放松和自在，也让他忍不住想要尽可能多地和对方待在一起。但开始思考诺克提斯对自己的方式是否是独一无二的显然不是一个好开头。

他对于诺克提斯的某些行为过于在意。他迫切地想要知道对方是在每个人——每个Omega的面前都这样，还是仅仅这样对待过自己。真是个很傻的问题，鉴于普隆普特没有任何权利独占诺克提斯的好意，但他无法控制自己不去想对方是否会这样对待别人。如果不是，那么对自己关怀得如此细致入微的诺克提斯，是不是有一点最小的可能贴近那个让普隆普特满怀期望的猜测？

普隆普特阖上了眼睛。这一次的脑力消耗是时候结束了。他只是需要控制那股毫无缘由的占有欲。

但他无可否定地喜欢诺克提斯。非常喜欢，喜欢到了让普隆普特不知如何应对的地步。

诺克提斯推门进来时，马上注意到了匍匐在普隆普特额头上的浅蓝色冰贴。这让他好不容易凭借冷风和一支几乎几个世纪没碰过的烟镇定下来的情绪在一瞬间又陷入了慌乱之中。

他没法不去想普隆普特感冒不是自己的错。是他同意让普隆普特去做家务的，为了暗自搭建一个只能在心里上映的小剧场。普隆普特在逐渐融入自己的生活，在这间公寓里活动并留下属于他的痕迹和气息。这一切都让诺克提斯觉得这里正在变得更有“家”的样子，一个真正的家。

但他知道自己在照顾人这方面并不是一把好手。事实上诺克提斯只是把所有他觉得普隆普特可能会用到的东西都堆在了床前，真正起到的帮助可能微乎其微。家里没有准备一些常用药物这件事此时让他懊恼不已，也许偶尔听听伊格尼斯的建议没有想象中那么糟。

他深吸一口气，尽量控制着自己的步伐不那么慌乱地走到床前。装满药物的塑料袋被放在床头柜时发出了窸窸窣窣的声响，所幸并没有吵醒熟睡的普隆普特。诺克提斯沿着床沿动作小心地单膝跪了下来，沉默着凝视青年安静的睡颜。

他的呼吸很平稳，脸色也没有因为发热而变红的迹象。这个事实让诺克提斯稍微放下心来，但还是决定一会儿叫对方起来的时候量一下体温。他注意到普隆普特的眼睫毛似乎浓密得有些令人印象深刻。那些浅金色的睫毛像是撒了被研磨得极为细小的水晶，随着主人在梦中时不时的颤动而闪烁着微弱的光芒。一些很浅但依旧可见的雀斑沿着鼻梁像脸颊蔓延，然后在最好的地方恰时止住。普隆普特的一切几乎都是完美的，睡着的他使得诺克提斯只能联想到那些已经在记忆中逐渐模糊的童话故事中最美好的造物。

在他意识到的时候，诺克提斯发现自己和普隆普特的距离缩短到了极其危险的数字。他连自己什么时候凑上来的都毫无记忆，还好身体依旧恪尽职守地让手臂谨慎地支撑住了上身的重量，因此普隆普特并没有任何要醒来的迹象。诺克提斯发现自己无法积攒足够的说服力让他回到他应该待着的位置上。

时钟指针在有规律地滴答作响。诺克提斯静静听着，在心底默数这个令人窒息般的美好场景持续了多久。他们之间的距离很近，近到他能清晰感受到普隆普特的一呼一吸，温热的鼻息抚过诺克提斯的脸颊，沿着某条不知名的神经束一路抵达他的心底。诺克提斯确信自己在昨天的临时标记中没有做出任何出格的事情，但是现在，他几乎要控制不住亲吻普隆普特的欲望。

就在他几乎要将那个想法付诸实际的时候，普隆普特的眉毛皱了起来，发出了一声模糊的鼻音。Alpha以这辈子最快的速度回到了扒在床边的姿势，尽最大努力将自己的表情调整到了正常状态。至少他希望看起来是这样的。

不出所料，普隆普特醒了。他伸手揉了揉眼睛，有一个可爱到让诺克提斯的心脏以一种并不令人难受的方式抽紧的小动作。“诺克特？”他问道，声音里依旧带着挥之不去的浓重睡意。

诺克提斯长舒了一口气。看起来普隆普特没有发现，他感到庆幸的同时没有忘记逐渐加深的罪恶感。

“药我买回来了，”他轻声说道，担心惊扰到这个困得迷迷糊糊、可爱得像兔子一样的普隆普特。“先吃一点？”

普隆普特点点头，伸手将退热贴撕了下来。在他吞药的时候诺克提斯努力克制自己不去注意对方由于吞咽这个动作而上下滚动的喉结，以及向后仰时显得过于纤细的脖颈。他失败了。

再次给普隆普特盖好被子并且看着他闭上眼睛后，诺克提斯拿着暖水壶离开了房间。直至走到餐厅他才意识到自己把退热贴也带了出来，现在自己的大脑运作效率着实令人堪忧。

但这并不是什么很大的问题。诺克提斯叹了口气，干脆撕开一片退热贴啪的一声拍到了自己头上。

你需要冷静，他对自己默念道。诺克提斯·伽拉姆，你需要冷静。


	6. 第六章

普隆普特将最后一个盘子擦拭干净，然后抬手将它和其他的同伴一起整整齐齐码放在了橱柜里。他长舒了一口气，微弱的气流将一丝挡在眼前的刘海吹拂得飘起。

这是几天以来第一次他起得比诺克提斯早。这几个早晨男人的表现都优异得让普隆普特不得不对于对方这个年龄阶段的人的嗜睡程度有所改观。每一次他睁开眼的时候诺克提斯几乎都已经坐在书房了，要么就是正在厨房绞尽脑汁地准备早餐。虽然普隆普特说了很多遍并不介意天天吃三明治——餐餐吃都可以，他甚至这么开了个玩笑——但是Alpha还是一门心思地想要开发一些新菜谱出来。在潜心折腾了一个上午之后，诺克提斯甚至发现了已经积灰的电饭煲上可能从未被使用过的煮粥功能。

“那个按键就标在上面，诺克特。”普隆普特忍不住这么提醒了一句。

“我知道，”Alpha用沉着冷静的语气回答道，“但这并不代表我会用到它。没有用到过的东西就不存在。”

在那之后普隆普特又了解了一些新的关于诺克提斯的信息，而他小心翼翼地将这些喜好和习惯记了下来。

说实话，每天早上睁开眼睛看到的第一个人就是诺克提斯这件事让普隆普特的心情一直相当矛盾的情绪中挣扎。毫无疑问他觉得很高兴，但同时有点担心诺克提斯是否看见了自己睡着时的某些蠢样。在征得普隆普特的同意之后，诺克提斯会时不时进房间查看青年的状态，但他对于自己的睡相毫无信心。但这一切都随着对方轻快的问好烟消云散。

这一切比起之前孤单一人的生活来说就像一个梦。每天普隆普特都要确定无数次这是切实发生的事，而不是行将溺毙的人勉力浮出水面时深吸的一口空气。

他轻手轻脚地回到客厅。沙发上的诺克提斯依旧熟睡着，但是盖在腰间的毯子已经大半都滑到了地上。普隆普特皱起眉，动作尽量轻地拎起那块厚重布料的一角，想要在不惊扰到对方的情况下盖回去。但就在毯子做出了最为轻微的移动的一瞬间，那双深蓝色的眼眸便倏忽睁开了。

普隆普特愣在了原地。诺克提斯先是眨了眨眼，然后抬起手开始揉眼睛。这个动作让普隆普特有些心生愧疚。

诺克提斯这几天显然都没有休息好，而原因毫无疑问是普隆普特。他应该道歉的地方太多了，不管是身体状态也好，还是刚刚不小心把正在休息的诺克提斯吵醒了也好，但任何一件事他都找不出一个能让对方真正接受他的歉意地理由。这些事都和他脱不开干系，但他毫无使其改观的办法，这让普隆普特懊恼得想要把自己挖个坑埋起来。即使诺克提斯并不在意。

“诺克特，”普隆普特用手扒着沙发的边缘小心地在一旁蹲了下来，好让视线和正在打哈欠的诺克提斯齐平。“…下次去房间里睡吧？我可以睡沙发，没关系的。”

“不用，”Alpha的声音听起来还带着浓重的鼻音，显然并没有做好从沉眠中被唤醒的准备。“我睡沙发，”他简短地回复道，字句间的坚定不移像是在下达指令，“你睡床。”

地毯很柔软，也很温暖。这可能要感谢现在全天无间断供应的暖气。但是这一切都在诺克提斯半梦半醒之间依旧无意识对着普隆普特露出的笑容面前黯然失色。他只能点了点头，心中开始暗自苦想解决的措施。即使沙发足够容纳下一个完整的诺克提斯，这也不能成为他安心霸占着唯一一张床的理由。

普隆普特站起身来，继续着将毯子复原的工作。显然诺克提斯还不打算起床，他看起来连起身去房间里睡的意愿都没有。Alpha果然又阖上了眼睛，呼吸声又回到了原来的平稳。普隆普特怀疑他在醒来后会将这几句简单的交谈当作梦境。

“那我去上学啦。”他小小呼了口气，示意性地抬了抬手里的书包。今天他的身体已经完全恢复了往日的状态，只残留了一点无伤大雅的肌肉酸痛。他将这个当做自己已经完全逃离了首次发情期的标志，但以防万一还是在包里塞了一盒应急药物。事实证明诺克提斯并不是买了所有药，而是买了所有价格惊人的药。普隆普特每查一个都暗自惊心，不由得担心对方是不是被无良导购骗了个彻底。夸张的价格带来的冲击力在他心里永远大于好的药效。

诺克提斯点了点头，发出一声含糊的应答，自始至终都没有再睁开眼睛。但是在普隆普特走到门口开始穿鞋的时候，余光却瞟到诺克提斯在沙发上唰的坐了起来。他几乎吓了一跳，正准备过去看看是不是出了什么事。

“钥匙在门旁边的挂钩上，”男人的声音依旧沙哑，但比起刚才清晰了不少，“你先拿着。”

语毕他又倒了回去，一整套动作干脆利落得如同预设好煮粥时间的电饭煲。

“…喔，”普隆普特后知后觉地应了一声，有些犹豫地将那串看起来是诺克提斯常用的钥匙拿了过来收进书包里。

在轻声合上门之后，普隆普特在原地稍微站了一会儿，试图平复自己不知道为什么逐渐快了起来的心跳。无用功。他转过身，向前迈了一步。接着是第二步。第三步。

普隆普特·阿金塔姆，现年二十岁，正像个获得了最最心仪的玩具一样的孩子一样蹦蹦跳跳地走着路，脸上挂着令他自己都难以置信的、有史以来最大的笑容。

诺克提斯是被来电铃声吵醒的。他不耐烦地翻了个声，将脸埋进枕头里发出一连串含糊不清的抱怨声。显然毫无用处，因为手机铃声在中断了两次之后，又锲而不舍地响起了第三次。诺克提斯伸手将那个烦人的玩意儿抓了过来，在接通之前发出一声被布料吞没的低吼。至少他还能辨别出来这不是闹钟铃声，但他想不明白这个点为什么会有人打电话来。他一向没考虑过早起的作息安排。

“诺克提斯，”电话那边的声音依旧保持着足够的冷静，但他可以感受到其中初显征兆的暴躁，“你最好解释一下为什么连着五天没来公司。”

被点名的在职人员重重叹了口气，从沙发上坐了起来。

“是三天，”他打着哈欠纠正道，“我不记得我周末有任何要去公司的理由。”

“那只是你一厢情愿给自己安排的假期，”伊格尼斯回敬道，“没有任何人同意过你可以不去。”诺克提斯哼了一声，但他知道自己没什么话可以反驳。

“我记得我请假了。”在十几秒的沉默之后，他闷闷地补充了一句。

“如果一条没有前因后果只写了‘接下来几天我去不了公司’的短信可以被称为正式的请假函的话。”

“……抱歉。”诺克提斯嘟囔了一句。说不心虚是不可能的。他肯定给伊格尼斯添了不少麻烦。

电话那头传来一声叹息，和他从小听到大的一模一样。“你已经很久没有做出过这么，”那个略显疲倦的声音停顿了一下，像是在挑拣一个不那么过分的词，“不经安排的事情了。出了什么事吗？”

诺克提斯终于将自己从沙发里面挖了出来，正在头疼地揉着太阳穴。这整件事都让他感到无从说起，即使一句话就可以概括出它最主要的内容。

“我带了个人回家，这几天在照顾他，”他尽量简明扼要地说道，“剩下的等我到公司了再说。”

“所以，”伊格尼斯在听完整件事情的经过之后，第一时间做出了最为精准的判断，“你喜欢他。”

“噢，被你发现了，”诺克提斯用没什么起伏的声音表达了并不存在的惊讶。伊格尼斯了解他可能比他自己还要多，没理由猜不出这么明显的事情。事实上他怀疑只有普隆普特一个人看不出来，即使这件事情的知情人目前只有他们三个。这让他感到喜忧参半，普隆普特没有发现也许是一件好事，但他最担心的是对方发现了，然而没有任何要回应他的打算。一点都没有。

“直接把人带回家里倒是很有你的作风，”伊格尼斯评价道，遭到了诺克提斯轻微的抵抗。“但对方真的一点什么都没发现吗？”

“目前看起来，”诺克提斯维持着后仰在靠背椅里的姿势抬手将一个文件夹啪嗒一声打到脸上，然后痛得马上丢开它捂住了鼻尖，“是这样没错。”

“或者说他发现了，”伊格尼斯毫不留情地指出了他最深的担忧，“但他根本不喜欢你。”

“没有那么糟糕，”诺克提斯有些懊恼地回击道，“至少他不讨厌我，他还帮我叠衣服。”

“那可真是一桩喜事。”

“伊格尼斯！”

“不过你能做到这个地步还真是有点令人吃惊，”伊格尼斯抿了一口咖啡，诺克提斯注意到他换了个杯子。“我也认为他绝对不会讨厌你。”

诺克提斯抬起眼，看到伊格尼斯或许从开始到现在都隐约带在眼角的一丝笑意。“也许你可以试一试，用最正常的那种方式来。”

在拿出钥匙的时候，普隆普特的指尖有些颤抖。他将那个细小的金属物件谨慎地推入锁孔，然后以缓慢的速度转动手腕。他几乎可以听见那些环环相扣的齿轮在转动时发出的咔哒咔哒的轻响，也能逐渐感受到大脑中的氧气值不争气地逐渐降低。门开了。

他长叹一口气。确认现实和梦境的区别有时难过跑一场恶劣天气里的马拉松。

普隆普特推开门进去后四处张望了一下，有些不确定地唤道。“诺克特？”

没有回应。他半是释然半是失落地放下了手中的袋子，听着身后的木门随着自己的动作砰的一声合起。普隆普特拖着步子走过客厅，打开冰箱将手里的蛋糕盒放了进去。烹饪社最近给出的食谱给他打了很好的掩护，至少没有人会因为普隆普特过于频繁地烤蛋糕而感到惊讶。只是这个社团可能好几届没有出过这么勤奋的社员了。

普隆普特加入烹饪社纯粹是因为一眼望过去这是社费最低的社团。如果不是学校明文规定至少要参加一个，他极有可能为了省钱根本就不去参加社团招新日。社团生活和他想象中的差不多，没有落到大家都在混日子的地步也没有上升到积极举办活动的高度。不过烹饪社在这所大学里勉强还算得上是个人气社团，尤其是在游园祭上很是忙碌。只是招的人数也多，所以还够不到像街舞社或者定向越野那样抢手。

他原本考虑过摄影社，但是那里的摊位布置就足以打消他的念想了。但他总不能由摄影社的好坏来判定自己是否应该来这所学校上学。

普隆普特转过身，捋起了袖子。如果没猜错的话，他记得自己曾经在某个角落里看到过一台吸尘器。这座房子也许需要一点打扫，而他现在已经有足够的精力开始。

诺克提斯几乎是在普隆普特完成客厅和餐厅后的清扫那一瞬间推开门的。他大概在门口就听到了动静，所以在普隆普特看到他的时候已经带上了那个像以往一样令人安心的笑容。

“你在打扫吗？”他问道，但更像是一个陈述句，“谢谢啦。”

“没关系没关系，这是我应该做的，”普隆普特摆摆手，没有扶稳的吸尘器差点直直砸下来，他眼疾手快地接住了，“冰箱里有蛋糕，我在学校做的。”他有些结结巴巴地说道，“要尝尝看吗？”

在他还没反应过来的时候，诺克提斯就已经出现在冰箱前并且伸手开门了。普隆普特眨了眨眼，有些疑惑自己刚刚是不是看漏了什么。他是什么时候过来的？

“好，”Alpha在应答的时候已经将蛋糕盒拿在了手中，这个动作让普隆普特情不自禁地联想到了什么护食的小动物。在黑猫跑过来开始绕着诺克提斯的脚踝蹭来蹭去，仰起头对着手里的蛋糕开始喵呜叫时，后者脸上表情的变化使自己的形象只能更向普隆普特的想象靠近。

“你还没有给它起名字吗？”诺克提斯问道，像是尽量不留痕迹一样地绕开了讨食的猫咪。他走向餐桌的步伐几乎是这几天以来最轻快的一次。

“嗯…本来是还没想好的，”普隆普特沉吟道，“但是现在我觉得也许可以叫它蛋糕欸？它很喜欢吃。”

诺克提斯的眼神在一瞬间警觉了起来。“好，那就蛋糕，”他点点头，打开盒子往自己嘴里送了一大块冰凉的奶油蛋糕，“但是今天的蛋糕是我的。”

普隆普特看着开始以惊人的速度一口接着一口往嘴里送蛋糕的诺克提斯和一旁急得团团转的黑猫蛋糕，终于忍不住笑了起来。“本来也就不能给它吃的啦，有奶油的。”他蹲下身，揉揉靠过来讨摸摸的猫咪的小脑袋。“是特意做给诺克特的。”

这个回答显然让诺克提斯很满意，不过在嘴里塞满蛋糕的情况下他只能勉强发出一声含糊的“谢谢”。在他终于把那一口咽下去并且暂时停止了继续风卷残云地消灭那块蛋糕的行为时，又补充了一句，“很好吃。”

“好吃就好。”普隆普特舒了口气，将蛋糕抱在怀里站了起来。他犹豫了一下，偏过头避开了诺克提斯投来的视线。

“诺克特，”他有些忐忑地说道，不太确定自己是不是应该提出这个邀约。“这周六我们学校有游园祭。”

“你要过来吗？”他抬起头，看着已经停止进食的Alpha眨眨眼。

诺克提斯的表情看起来有点像是被噎住了，这让普隆普特在一瞬间有些担忧。但很快他又重新动了起来，抬起手擦掉了一点嘴角的奶油。“当然，我很高兴你邀请我去。”他注视着普隆普特，那个被刚刚风卷残云一般的进食行为打断了的温和笑容又回到了脸上。

“还有，”诺克提斯继续说道，这两个字将普隆普特好不容易放下一点的心又悬了起来，“刚才忘记说了，我得补救一下。”

“欢迎回家，普隆普特。”


	7. 第七章

直到真正开始帮着社团准备游园祭上要卖的小点心时，普隆普特才发现自己比想象中地要紧张得多。

这是一件很没有理由的事情。游园祭作为这所学校招揽新生的重要手段之一，主题从来都是轻松而令人愉悦的。况且每一年游园祭的时间都安排在冬季学期的最后一天，每个人都知道一切结束后就可以回家。虽然抱怨没时间收拾行李的人也不在少数，但大家都知道这些话只要听听就好。寒假要开始了，这是最重要的。即使是普隆普特也期待着假期的到来。

但他还是很紧张，紧张到这段时间来联系了无数次的、最简单的蛋糕都要一次又一次地查看配料表。和他一组的女孩子脾气很好，总是在普隆普特又一次尴尬地补充上一点什么漏掉的东西时露出一个表示自己毫不介意的笑容。

“不要那么紧张啦，”她在又一次从烤箱里拿出一盒蓬松柔软、烤的恰到好处的蛋糕之后，抬头对着普隆普特笑眯眯地说道。“只是游园祭而已，稍微出点小差错也没问题的。”

不，普隆普特想到，很有问题。这个女孩有一头黑色的及肩长发和一双与之相匹配的深棕色眼瞳。普隆普特努力控制着自己满脑子跑火车的想法，可他还是控制不住地将这个女孩和另一个人联系在一起。尤其是在她笑起来的时候。

诺克提斯。

仅仅是在心里默念一遍这个名字就会让普隆普特的慌乱程度更上一层。他尽量不引人注目地一个接一个地做着深呼吸，在任何休息的间隙都在试图用各种各样的小法子转移自己的注意力。

往碗里倒面粉的时候他在想诺克提斯。试图将砂糖的加入量控制在误差最小的状态时他在想诺克提斯。用已经有些酸痛的手握住搅拌器打发奶油时他在想诺克提斯。在一切好不容易准备得差不多了之后，普隆普特趴在桌上休息，发现脑子里只剩下了诺克提斯。

他长叹一声，自暴自弃地将脸深埋在暖融融的毛衣袖子里。虽然有围裙的加护，但时不时飘到天边的心思还是让他在衣服上沾了一些面粉。普隆普特嗅着空气中满溢着的香甜气息，抓紧时间享受着游园祭真正开始前最后的片刻休息时间。

也许在陷入新一轮的忙碌之后他可以稍微将心思多放在手头的工作上一些，不再去想诺克提斯什么时候会过来，或者说诺克提斯会不会过来。即使刚刚的普隆普特在这个目标上彻底失败了。

诺克提斯赶到校门口的时候，正是游园祭人流最多的时候。

他看着三两结伴在出入的年轻学生们，暗自赞叹了一下自己把车停在附近的停车场再走过来真是个英明的决定。经过粗略的观察之后，诺克提斯发现自己这个年龄的人少之又少，或者说他暂时没有看到另一个独自前来的。其他人身边至少都跟着一个蹦蹦跳跳的小孩子。

很好，他自欺欺人地想到，现在我可以假装自己是回母校探望的早期学生了。

但显然他不可能是这里的学生。在回到公司工作之前诺克提斯都对这座城市知之甚少，开始工作之后他也懒得去探索这片区域中不为自己所知的部分。在遇到普隆普特之前他的生活在很大程度上只是公司和公寓之间的两点一线，偶尔会被格拉迪欧拖出去在所谓的娱乐场所放松一下。那不是什么很讨他喜欢的活动，诺克特更愿意花一整个下午静静地钓鱼。一切活动都使他看起来像是在过早的老去。

他再次确认了一下普隆普特发过来的摊位数字，即使那个数字早已经在几天几百次的重复下变得烂熟如心。补做自己欠下的工作时人很难摆脱在心头挥之不去的罪恶感，而这显然不会对工作效率的提升有什么帮助。诺克提斯在无数次想要直接丢下那堆文件冲出办公室时将普隆普特当作了自己最后的镇静剂。冷静一点，他这么告诉自己。普隆普特以后也许有机会知道你为了去游园祭毁掉了多少人的休息时间。他会觉得这很不公平，然后给你打负十分的印象分。

但无论如何他都无法控制自己的大脑将重点真正放在什么东西上。伊格尼斯对于他查看手机的频率之高只能发出无奈的叹息，但他们都知道没有任何一个人可以阻止诺克提斯现在的行为。即使收走他的手机也不会起到任何实质性的帮助。唯一有效的方式可能是普隆普特本人直接出现在办公室里，但那样伊格尼斯怀疑已经够心不在焉的上司可能会直接带着人跑路。

在忍受了几乎一整天的折磨之后，终于得到通行许可的诺克提斯在开车过来的路上只能凭借理智克制住自己飙车的欲望。现在他终于如愿以偿地向着他牵挂了一整天的人赶过去了，诺克提斯却发现现在自己的心情除了完全无法压下的喜悦以外还有一些其他的成分。

他会不会影响到普隆普特工作？虽然这个想法可能有些自作多情，但确实是一桩值得担忧的事。事实上他也不太清楚到了之后应该做什么，普隆普特总不可能丢下手头上的事来陪他逛整个校园。不过是对方邀请他过来的，这件事确信无疑。诺克提斯叹了口气，有些痛恨杞人忧天的自己。

熙熙攘攘的人群像是在推着他加快步伐。每一个摊位面前都或多或少地围了一些人，这让查看号码牌的行动变得很是艰难。诺克提斯四处张望了一下，看到一个戴着兔耳朵的女孩子正蹲在一个小男孩面前笑眯眯地递过一个小册子。他有些懊恼自己为什么没早些想到去拿一份地图。

他走过去时那个女孩子正在笑着挥手告别孩子和他的父母。不过很快女孩的注意力就转移到了诺克提斯身上，带着有些过度的热情递过来了一份地图。

“欢迎来到游园祭！”女孩欢呼雀跃地和他招呼，工作态度敬业得几乎让诺克提斯吃惊。对方因为活泼的动作而一晃一晃的浅金色头发和注视着诺克提斯的轻快眼神让他不由自主地联想到了现在极有可能也在热情地招呼来往人群的普隆普特。他甚至开始在脑海中描绘出普隆普特对着行人招手的样子。那些一向不太服帖的发丝会因为被汗水濡湿而乖巧地贴在脸颊两侧，金发青年则可能会略微踮起脚尖好将上身探出摊位外来招待某一个小孩子，在将饼干之类的小点心递出去时会带着可爱而温暖的笑容，露出一点小小的虎牙。这一切都使普隆普特在诺克提斯心中成为比起太阳毫不逊色的耀眼存在。

“谢谢，”他伸手接过地图，略带歉意地对正眨着眼等待自己下一步动作的女孩笑了笑，“我可能对这里的路不太熟悉，请问烹饪社的摊位是在这个方向吗？”

“啊，我就是烹饪社的哟！”女孩的眼神在一瞬间亮了起来，兴奋地点点头，“是在这个方向没错！还请多多照顾我们的生意。祝您玩得开心！”

诺克提斯笑着道谢，挥手告别了转身就投入了下一项工作的女孩。他暗自摇着头转过身，开始好奇烹饪社的社员是否都带着这样感染人的活泼性格。

在看到普隆普特的一瞬间，诺克提斯几乎要怀疑自己刚刚的想象是某个神明将实景塞入自己脑海里的恶作剧。

普隆普特恰好在将一包装在有着可爱蝴蝶结装饰的袋子里的饼干递给一个踮脚扒在柜台前的小女孩。金发的Omega对着蹦蹦跳跳的孩子露出了诺克特迄今为止见过的最为温暖的笑容，迷人的程度到了几乎让他有些嫉妒的地步。和自己相处时普隆普特可从来没有这样笑过，虽说他也没多少抱怨的资格。

在抬头的瞬间普隆普特就看到了正笑吟吟地注视着他的诺克提斯。青年发出了一声惊呼，然后马上像是很不好意思地单手捂住嘴。普隆普特举起另一只手向他挥了挥，像是在原地蹦跶了几下一样地招呼他过去。诺克提斯这时发现他对于普隆普特没有戴兔耳朵这件事稍微有点失望，这个想法让他马上想给自己来上一记耳光。

“诺克特，”他走到摊位面前时才听到普隆普特小声到几乎要被周围的嘈杂声吞没的问候，“你来啦。”

诺克提斯点点头。“路上遇到了你们的社员，”他解释道，“所以很快就找到了。”

普隆普特揉了揉鼻尖，看起来有些局促。“嗯，所以，”他像是不太知道接下来应该说什么似的捏住沾满面粉的围裙边缘，“你想去学校里逛逛吗？”他抬起头，征求意见式地望向诺克提斯。后者勉力唤起了一点被普隆普特可爱到几乎要停止运作的大脑意识。

“你的工作不要紧吗？”诺克提斯听到自己成功问出来一个问题。这不公平，他想到，没理由自己一看到普隆普特就失去大半组织语言的能力。

普隆普特张开口想要回答，却被旁边一个原本在烤箱前忙活的女孩截住了话头。

“普隆普特，”她的声音很温和，向诺克提斯点头致意的动作也足够端庄，“这是你的朋友吗？”

被点名的青年迅速点了点头，“接下来我要带他去学校里逛逛，”他伸手挠挠脸颊，“我负责烤的部分已经完成啦。如果接下来不怎么缺人手的话我就先走了？”

“当然可以，”女孩应道，“祝你们玩得开心。”

很快普隆普特就收拾妥当站在了诺克特身边。他拍了拍身上残余的面粉，对着诺克提斯露出笑容时有些不安地咬住嘴唇。诺克提斯突然有些希望他短时间内不要再和自己讲话，因为在大脑几乎停止运转的情况下想出适宜的回复真的很难。但显然听不到普隆普特的声音意味着更大的损失，所以他只能放任自己在这个略显荒谬的两难境地之中挣扎。

Alpha不露声色地缩短了一些两人之间的距离，在意识到普隆普特并没有躲开时心率上升到了有些过分的速度。一天的工作在这时候终于体现出了它的价值。

“我们走吧，”诺克提斯对着普隆普特眨眨眼，“接下来要麻烦你带路啦，向导先生。”

普隆普特点头时露出的笑容让他或多或少原谅了刚才的那个小女孩。

直到暮色渐沉时人群才逐渐散去。

诺克提斯低头看向从刚开始就一直埋头看着路面的普隆普特。对方浅金色的发旋被橘红色的阳光镀上了一层微弱的光泽，不知为何让他联想到了小时候一直带在身边的一只抱抱熊。这让他回想起了那天晚上将普隆普特抱在怀里的触感。Omega的身体超乎想象的柔软，安安稳稳窝在自己怀里的普隆普特温顺得就像是最可爱的大型公仔。不，公仔远远没有普隆普特可爱。诺克提斯抱着公仔不愿意撒手的习惯，或者说很久之前就戒掉了。

这个持续了一段时间的注视被普隆普特抬起头的动作中断了。“到啦，”他语气轻快地说道，这时诺克提斯才注意到他们又回到了离烹饪社摊位不算太远的路口，“我回去看看还有没有什么留下来的点心！”

诺克提斯微笑着点点头，目送着普隆普特小跑着回到摊位上。从这里他能看清楚普隆普特和今天那个黑发女孩打招呼，而派发地图的女孩也在摊位上，只是已经摘掉了兔耳朵。道别并没有消耗多少时间，很快普隆普特就又跑了回来，手里拿着一个小袋子。

“唔，只剩下卖给情侣的爱心曲奇了，”普隆普特将袋子递过来时难掩脸上的红晕，“抱歉……”

“没关系，”诺克提斯马上回复道，这句话里带着的积极让他想倒回去重新选择一个更为沉稳、或许不会让普隆普特发现端倪的方式，“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

普隆普特吐了吐舌头，看起来像是很高兴地长舒一口气。

那个显然出界的念头马上逮准时机又占据了诺克提斯的脑海。今天的普隆普特可爱得让他几乎不知所措，和昨天的、前几天的普隆普特一样，但又好像随着两人相处时间的增加变得越发可爱。他想伸出手让两个人像那天一样十指相扣，又想将这个正在自己面前露出腼腆笑容的普隆普特拥入怀中。

在两人走出了一段距离之后，诺克提斯觉得自己的大脑里已经快要被过多的想和普隆普特一起做的事情挤满了。他附和着自己听到的每一句话，时不时恰到好处地点头，对着张开手臂做出一些小小的示意动作的普隆普特露出笑容。

他想亲吻普隆普特，而这个念头强烈得让人几乎没有余裕去思考其他的事情。

在终于走到停车场之后，普隆普特终于没有再继续说话了，而是乖巧地跟着诺克提斯身边走到车位面前。他转过身，看着那个从相遇那一刻起就无时无刻不占据着自己脑海的人。普隆普特像是不太清楚他为什么突然停住了，亮晶晶的眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着诺克特。

“怎么啦？”他小声问道，“是忘记什么东西了吗？要不要回去拿？”

挚友关于他的恋爱提出的唯一一点忠告此时在诺克提斯脑海中响起。他看着普隆普特，心里突然生出一股莫名其妙但又破釜沉舟的气势。

去它的正常方式，诺克提斯想到。他实在是忘记了从一开始就不该忘记的东西。

“普隆普特，”他开口，听到自己努力显得沉稳的声音里无可避免地带上一丝紧张，“你愿意和我交往吗？”


	8. 第八章

在睡梦中翻身也许不是个好习惯。

在无数次从沙发上掉落下来之后，诺克提斯得出了这样的结论。因此在这一次在预感到自己即将做出某个危险的动作之前，他就遏制住了那股冲动。但很快他就发现自己并不需要再担忧空间的狭小了。

睁开眼睛的时候，诺克提斯用他短暂清醒的意识探索了一下周遭的环境。没有任何光线透过窗帘，一切都沉浸在温暖而舒适的黑暗中。他低下头，发现视线可及之处有一抹即使在如此昏暗的情况下也能看见的浅金色。浅金色在他眼前晃了晃，但在进一步确认之前，被窝和睡眠便将诺克提斯重新拽回了梦乡。

第二次醒来的时候，他用最短的时间就确认了房间里除了自己以外再无其他人。至少床上没有。诺克提斯翻了个身，把自己严严实实地埋进被子里。

窗帘并没有被拉开，只有少许光线从难以遮掩的缝隙中透进来。这使他无法迅速判断出现在的时间。但毫无疑问这一次的睡眠是几天来最好的一次，他可以从自己几乎从未被满足过的酣睡欲望此时安稳不少的状态里得出这个结论。仅仅醒来五分钟便睡意全无，这在诺克提斯·伽拉姆的人生历程中是一件值得载入史册的事情。

他再次翻了个身，看见了正窝在床边的蛋糕。黑猫像是感受到他的视线一样晃了晃尾巴尖，大概是猫咪问安的方式。不知道为什么这个小动作将尚且有些迷糊的诺克提斯逗得笑了起来。他坐起身伸了个懒腰，然后一鼓作气地下床将猫咪捞进了怀里。“早啊，蛋糕，”他贴着那个毛茸茸的小脑袋蹭了蹭。

回应他的是拍在鼻尖上的一爪和蛋糕灵活跳出他臂弯的动作。诺克提斯挑起眉，有些惊讶一直任由他蹂躏的黑猫今天怎么溜得这么快。蛋糕走了几步之后就在门口停了下来，转过头望着像是在等他跟上去。他照做了。

推开门的那一瞬间，冬季料理特有的令人安心的香气便争先恐后地冲进了之前由于房门紧闭而尚未失守的最后一块区域。诺克提斯被突如其来的气息震了一下，最先涌上来的是茫然和疑惑。他眨眨眼，努力分辨了一下气息来源中可能存在的成分，发现这对于刚起床的人来说是一件相当吃力的事情。

“喵呜。”蛋糕叫了一声，像是有些不耐烦他的慢动作。

随着和厨房之间距离的缩短，汤汁在锅内翻涌着发出的咕噜咕噜的声响逐渐变得清晰可闻。诺克提斯抬手揉了揉眼睛，然后看到了正端着小碟子凑到面前试味的普隆普特。他穿着一件暖红色的格子衬衣，袖口恰到好处的卷到手腕之上，露出一小截白皙的皮肤。诺克提斯记得那件衬衣好像是昨晚他硬塞过去的，理由是普隆普特应该防止感冒复发。虽然他自己都不太相信穿上一件大上几码的衬衣能起到如此神乎其神的效果。他打了个哈欠，余光瞟到蛋糕一反常态地跟进了厨房。

但至少现在画面足够赏心悦目，他想到。这个理由已经完全够格了。

突然被从身后搂住腰的时候，普隆普特吓得差点把手里的小瓷碟丢了出去。罪魁祸首显然意识到了自己可能已经犯下的错误，抱住他的动作稍微僵了一下，像是不知道是否应该马上放手。

“诺克特，”普隆普特动作惊险地护住了那个碟子，同时出声阻止了身后的人明显想要松手后退的动作，“你醒啦。”

诺克提斯舒了口气，温热的吐息恰好落在普隆普特耳后。“嗯，”他懒洋洋地应了一声，低下头挨着普隆普特颈侧蹭了蹭。

这个小动作及时提醒了还在神游的普隆普特，这次的早安和过往的几次有着本质上的区别。这让他好不容易重新握住汤勺的手略微有些颤抖，但还是尽量语气轻松地回复着像是还没睡醒的诺克提斯。“看来蛋糕有好好完成叫你起床的任务。”

诺克提斯发出了一连串意味不明的嘟囔，依旧贴着普隆普特的耳根。他努力分辨了一下对方想要表达的内容，发现那些声音比起含有意义的话语可能更像猫咪发出的呼噜声。但诺克提斯成功地表达了隐约的不满，虽然原因尚未查明。普隆普特笑了起来，空出一只手搭在环扣在自己腰侧的双臂上。“起床辛苦啦，作为奖励我有准备早饭喔。”

几乎整个人都和他挨得不能再近的Alpha依旧没有发出清晰到足以分辨内容的回应，而是继续若即若离地在普隆普特颈窝轻蹭着，动作轻柔得和那天晚上如出一辙。他没理由讨厌这样的亲昵，因此只是微笑着任由诺克提斯动作，直到对方终于勉力问出了一句仍然含糊不清的“什么？”。

“排骨粥。今天让电饭煲休息一下。”

“那你不是起得很早？”诺克提斯问道，这次的声音听起来清楚了不少，“没睡好吗？”

“没有啦，”普隆普特摇摇头，“前几天睡得太多了才对。”

被诺克提斯抱着、周围全部都是属于对方的气息，这两点就足够保证普隆普特拥有一整晚安稳的睡眠了。只是今天早上起来时从诺克提斯怀里挣脱出去花了点功夫，所幸放得足够轻的动作并没有吵醒熟睡的Alpha。

得到回答的诺克提斯沉默了一会，一直没有中断过的动作突然停了下来。普隆普特有些疑惑地回过头，目光对上那双已经完全清醒的深蓝色眼眸。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯语气严肃地开口，“我现在是醒着的吧？”

普隆普特眨眨眼，不太清楚情况地点点头。

“——太好了。所以你昨天的确答应了？”

这个问题成功在普隆普特耳尖烧起了一阵切实可感的热度。他接着点头，垂下眼盯住蹲守在不远处的蛋糕。

直到诺克提斯的指尖触碰到他的嘴唇时，普隆普特才意识到自己又习惯性地咬住了下唇。他顺着对方指尖摩挲的动作乖巧地松开口，又不自觉地吐了吐舌头。诺克提斯低笑一声，略移开了一些，恰好捏了捏普隆普特的脸颊。他的手指还很凉，普隆普特不由得开始担心自己离开房间后诺克提斯是不是又踢掉了被子——应该时不时回去看看的。

“最后一个问题，”诺克提斯继续问道，收回手又扣在了普隆普特腰间，这次的动作更加放松了些，“下次能不能不要让蛋糕叫我起床？”他偏过头，在尚未反应过来的普隆普特额角落下一个轻得几乎感觉不到的亲吻，“我会怀疑自己是不是把一切都搞砸了。”

普隆普特感觉心脏快要跳出胸口了。他依旧站在原地，被刚刚确立关系的男友抱在怀里，但他觉得自己的意识显然已经不在此处了，而是急于冲出这个小小的厨房好找到什么地方冷静一下快停止运转的大脑。诺克提斯的声音很低，但一字一句都听得清清楚楚，普隆普特很难把这样的问题和除了撒娇以外的任何企图联系起来。仅仅是一天之前他还认为诺克提斯是一个习惯早起的人，从来没想过睡饱了的Alpha会有这么可爱的一面，而且能亲眼见证的人是自己。

“好啊，”他知道自己的回复声小得几乎听不到，所以转过身打算在其他方面弥补一下。普隆普特伸手搂住恋人的脖颈，鼓足勇气凑过去在诺克提斯脸颊上亲了一口，并没有忘记在动作执行之前紧紧闭上眼睛。很快他就感受到另一个亲吻落在了他额头上。一双手小心翼翼地捧住了他的脸，接着又一个亲吻落在了眉间。接下来一个是在鼻尖。然后又是一个。诺克提斯几乎是一个接着一个地在普隆普特脸上任何他可以找到的地方留下亲吻，像是一口气想要补全之前没能完成的份额。

最后一个亲吻落在嘴角。普隆普特睁开眼，发现自己几乎没有办法和满脸笑意的诺克提斯对视。

排骨粥很有可能要烧糊了，他用最后的理智迷迷糊糊地想到。但是现在普隆普特还不打算转过去处理他们的早餐。他想维持着这个姿势多站一会儿，也许就可以多积攒一点勇气。

他成功了。第二个由他主动的亲吻落在了诺克提斯因为惊讶而微微张开的双唇上，并且迅速得到了应有的回复。普隆普特再次阖上眼，在心底发出一声轻叹。他听到诺克提斯在亲吻的间隙呢喃出的一句“好高兴”，但并没有回复的余裕。

他要把这些好不容易凝聚起来的勇气留下来，好用在下一个亲吻上。

“伊格尼斯，”诺克提斯在电话接通的一瞬间努力克制住了想要用上一个感叹号的冲动，依旧保有了足够的冷静，虽然这很难，“他答应了。”

电话那边的沉默只维持了不超过三秒。

“这不是我说的‘正常方式’。”

“我知道。”

“收回前言。这不符合你的行事风格。”

“这整件事情本来就不可能在我的预料之中，”诺克提斯长叹一声。他现在正倚在车门旁等着进去邮局的普隆普特出来。留给他的时间可能不多，但这件事必须让伊格尼斯知道，他才好找个人分担一下心头无时无刻不在膨胀的焦虑。“…但是我已经告诉他了。”

伊格尼斯若有所思地“唔”了一声。诺克提斯知道自己没有将问题问出来的必要，对方显然不会认为这通电话的目的只是报喜讯那么单纯。但这一次他的挚友似乎并没有帮忙的打算。

“接下来的事情应该由你自己解决，”伊格尼斯干脆利落地回复道，“我没办法提供什么能起到实质性帮助的建议，鉴于我在这方面的经验并不比你多多少。”

诺克提斯发出第二声叹息，这次听起来更为焦躁。他不是没有猜到过自己会得到这个答案，但亲口听对方说出来只会带来更深一层的挫败感。

“但是，”至少伊格尼斯听起来比他冷静多了，“我想最开始的计划依旧可行。即使你们现在已经在一起了，试试正常的相处方式也没有坏处。”

他们两个的相处方式很正常，诺克提斯想这么回答，但发现他甚至找不到足够的理由来说服自己。他和普隆普特相识仅仅不到一个星期，却迅速地由陌生人变为了恋人，而率先告白的一方是自己。并且普隆普特接受了告白，这一切毫无疑问是诺克提斯心中的最佳结局，但正是这也正是让他感到手足无措的原因之一。

在他想要继续开口问伊格尼斯一个问题时，普隆普特推开大门走了出来。视线找到诺克提斯后他露出了一个灿烂而又可爱的笑容，即使两人之间的距离并不算长也还是举起手挥了挥手，然后有些一蹦一跳地朝车子的方向走了过来。说了一句“有空再聊”后他便挂掉电话将手机收回了口袋，有些犹豫是不是应该张开双臂把普隆普特搂进怀里，但很快还是放弃了这个念头。他几乎可以想象到普隆普特会因为在公共场合做出这样的行动而害羞成什么样子。

他们得慢慢来，诺克提斯想到。他为普隆普特拉开车门，看着对方在副驾驶上坐定，然后对着自己眨眨眼，那个可爱的笑容从来没有离开过嘴角。

慢慢来，他们的时间还很长。


	9. 第九章

首先是一点由指尖蔓延上来的凉意。

普隆普特皱了皱眉，下意识地想要寻求一个更加温暖的地方，仿佛寒冷是某种可以逃避的恶兽。在几次失败的尝试之后他感到自己的手臂终于回到了绵软厚实的被窝当中，但肌肤与布料相触时的冰凉在短时间内无法得到任何缓解。他撇撇嘴，对于这样的状况多多少少有些不满，然后开始试图将自己尽可能地蜷缩起来。在只是轻微地挪动了一下之后，普隆普特便感受到一个温暖的物体握住了自己的手。

他睁开眼，看见了正满脸笑意地望着自己的诺克提斯。后者在他还没来得及继续阖上眼来重新追上尚余几分的睡意前就凑了过来，同时到来的还有一个落在额头上的亲吻。

“早安。”他听到诺克提斯小声说道，像是不太确定普隆普特是否已经醒来，但毫无疑问又希望他已经醒了。

他无法拒绝这样的请求。普隆普特在意识依旧朦胧的情况下努力露出一个小小的笑容，凑上去在对方脸颊上落下了一个更像只是贴着肌肤擦过一下的亲吻。“早安，”普隆普特嘟囔着，然后又缩回了被子里。他太困了。

诺克提斯没有试图叫他起来。普隆普特只感受到了两人之间因为极短的距离而交织在一起的吐息，以及Alpha依旧包裹着他的手指的温热掌心。

在几分钟之后他和睡眠作了最后的正式告别，但依旧拒绝睁开眼睛迎接室内有些刺眼的光线。昨晚似乎忘记拉上窗帘了，但他不大记得原因。普隆普特闭着眼转了个身将自己窝进诺克提斯怀里，打着哈欠主动将对方半天都没反应过来的手臂贴着腰放好。这一切完成之后诺克提斯才放心地收紧了怀抱，低头挨着普隆普特的颈窝蹭了蹭，又长起来一些的胡茬带来一阵轻微的酥麻感。

即使在已经进行到了亲吻这一步的情况下，诺克提斯对于两人之间的肢体接触依旧慎之又慎。虽然还没到次次都问出口的情况下，但每次他的动作似乎都显得过于犹豫不决，像是在无声地等待普隆普特给出最终许可。这样的小心翼翼一开始让他觉得很困惑，甚至有些担心诺克提斯是不是并不是那么喜欢他。虽然现在这样已经足够好了。

二人相处时诺克提斯的任何行为都与普隆普特认知中的Alpha有着很大的差异。他只能怀着不解和侥幸慢慢地探索和接受，然后怀抱着感激的心情一一确定它们的真实性。温柔的诺克提斯是真实的，而不是普隆普特的一厢情愿或误解。每一次触碰到的真相都使得普隆普特在心底勾勒出一点新图卷的部分，将原来那片浑浊不清的黑暗一点一点推开。速度很慢，但他只能庆幸自己依旧可以驱逐它们。

普隆普特叹了口气，开始思考要不要转过身继续今天的第二个亲吻。

但在那之前，他想再多休息一会儿，好确定今天和昨天没有什么两样。

在他们调整为诺克提斯靠在床头而普隆普特窝在他怀里的姿势时，几乎像是已经过去了半天。

诺克提斯在看手机。普隆普特时不时偏过头去望他，发现Alpha的眼神比起关注可能更像是困倦。只有在恰巧撞上视线时那抹深蓝色中才会闪现一点算得上明亮的光，然后普隆普特会得到一个落在脸颊上或是额角的亲吻。像是探知到亲吻是目前已经被允许的动作之一一样，诺克提斯尽可能地进行着这项亲密的活动，一边坚持不懈地以让普隆普特感到无可奈何的缓慢速度摸索着其他亲昵的动作。

一切都安详而使人从心底生出不想离开这张床的欲望。至少普隆普特是这么想的，而诺克提斯似乎也没有什么反对意见。也许能让他们起来的唯一一件事就是饥饿感。

这一切都普隆普特看到那个人的面孔时戛然而止。

他无法控制地颤抖起来，下意识地揪住了诺克提斯的一块衣角。也有可能是被子的某个部分，他不太清楚。诺克提斯在一瞬间就意识到了情况的不对劲，几乎是将手机丢到了一旁，然后紧紧地将普隆普特拥进怀中，手有些犹豫地摩挲上他的脊背，一下一下安慰性地轻抚着。

“怎么了？”他听到诺克提斯贴在耳畔很轻地问道。

“刚刚那一条，”普隆普特呢喃到，声音小得如同担心会惊扰到什么人，或者说他自己。“可以打开看一下吗？”

诺克提斯点点头，将险些掉下床的手机重新捞了回来，打开界面递给普隆普特。他双手接了过来，缓慢地滑动着屏幕。

消息的内容和他想象中的一样，却又让他发自内心的厌恶。著名慈善家，国内连锁福利院的名誉院长于昨晚离世。上述的生平经历让这篇报道里少不了赞美之词。普隆普特一个字一个字地读着，感到手颤抖得几乎要握不住手机。

看完这则消息如同一场酷刑。那个人死了，普隆普特告诉自己。那个恶魔死了，再也不可能出现在他生活中了。原本应该出现的释然感丝毫没有产生的迹象，他只感到胃像是被一只无形的手狠狠捏紧，连带着将五脏六腑都翻搅着变成一片狼藉。呕吐感和窒息感攥住了他，普隆普特可以确定手机是自己掉在床上的。

他没有捡起来。普隆普特沉默着靠在诺克提斯怀里，第一次没有回复对方关切的问题。

诺克提斯感到心脏像是被极细的丝线层层缠绕了起来。而那些线正随着普隆普特沉默的时间一分一秒过去而抽得越来越紧。

在一次提问之后他并没有追问，而是静静地等待普隆普特自己开口。Omega连呼吸都带着颤抖，即使窝在诺克提斯怀里也尽可能地将自己蜷缩成了一个小球。普隆普特像那天晚上一样将诺克提斯的一只手臂抱在怀里，像是无意识一样地在不断收紧着。这一切都让诺克提斯更加焦虑，而现在他甚至找不到任何原因。那篇报道怎么了？是普隆普特认识的人？为什么他认识福利院的院长？普隆普特现在的一切行为使诺克提斯只能联想到那个他因为噩梦惊醒而抽泣的夜晚，那个男人无可避免地背上了罪魁祸首的嫌疑。这让他完全将对方死者的身份抛到了脑后，一股无处宣泄的暴躁在他胸口翻涌，虽然很快就被勉强压制了下来。

“普隆普特？”他又问道，这次的声音比上次放得更加轻了一些。

这一次他得到了一些回应。普隆普特稍微挪动了一下，像是想要伸展身体。在诺克提斯还没来得及做出反应之前这些幅度极小的动作就已经结束了，普隆普特再次安静了下来，像是刚才的行为只是证明他还没有睡着。

“我以前在其中一家福利院里。”他突然开口，声音带着的苦涩让他的嗓音听起来比第一天见面时更加沙哑。

诺克提斯没有出声，只是轻轻点了点头。他知道普隆普特可以感觉到。

“我的父母在我小学时因为意外事故去世了，”普隆普特继续说道，语气平淡地像是在念什么杂志文章，“亲戚里没有可以照顾我的，所以就把我送去了那家福利院。之后去过寄养家庭，但是被退回去了。”

“去过三家，”他的声音越说越小，“最后那家是十四岁。那时我已经是年龄最大的没被收养的孩子了。”

诺克提斯张开口，发现自己找不到任何可以安慰普隆普特的句子。他没有权利去安慰一个经历了这些事情的人，也没有资格。所以他只能反握住普隆普特的手，拇指贴住手腕摩挲着。普隆普特没有挣开。

“然后，有一天，”普隆普特继续说着，“院长叫我去办公室。”他像是现在才意识到诺克提斯握住了自己的手一样，轻轻回握了一下，力度小得几乎可以忽略不计。“他问了一些很正常的问题。我以为是终于过了最大收养年龄所以他们要赶我出去了，所以很害怕。”

一声像是抽噎的声音中断了叙述。诺克提斯连忙低下头查看，生怕自己忽略了哪怕一滴眼泪。没有。普隆普特的眼睛半阖着，像是下一秒就要睡着了。

“他问我是不是Beta，我说是。那个时候比我小的孩子都已经二次分化了，我什么都不知道。”

“但是其实他早就知道了。”他轻声说道，现在的声音小得几乎像是梦呓。而接下来的每一个字都如同一根根锲子扎在诺克提斯心上。

“‘所以你不会怀孕吧’，”普隆普特一个字一个字地慢慢念道，像是在一点点从残破的书中抠出勉强有意义的只言片语，“他是这么说的。”

“诺克特，”现在普隆普特的声音终于带上了抽泣，“我之后梦到他好多次。很多很多次，从那天之后，我梦到他很多很多很多次。”每将那个词多念一次就有更多的声音被吞没在了呜咽里，直到最后普隆普特再也没办法清楚地说出一个字。

诺克提斯分不清是普隆普特在颤抖还是他自己。他花了一点时间，发现连想要将普隆普特更紧地拥进怀里这件事情都变得极度困难。但他最终还是做到了，即使这样似乎不能给普隆普特带来一丝安慰。伴随着滚落而下的泪珠的还有小声的啜泣，即使是在哭普隆普特似乎也不愿意让他听清。或者说他不是在逃避诺克提斯，而是在逃避什么别的东西，某个挥之不去的幽灵。

为什么那个人已经死了？

之前被压下去的暴躁以成倍增长的方式迅速席卷了他残余的思维。诺克提斯下意识地想要做深呼吸，然后想到自己根本没有压抑愤怒的理由。那个人不该死去，不该在这些事被发现之前死去。

他用死亡逃离了自己应得的审判，而普隆普特在痛苦中挣扎至今。

诺克提斯颤抖着闭上眼，在深吸一口气之后才慢慢睁开。蜷缩起来的普隆普特看起来比平时更加瘦弱，即使之前的模样就已经让诺克提斯经常不由自主地担忧起来。他已经停止了啜泣，只有泪水还在沿着已经阖上的眼皮一点点渗出来。直到这时他才意识到自己居然忘记了拿纸巾过来。诺克提斯在心底责骂自己，有些手忙脚乱地伸手从床头柜拿过那一盒抽纸，开始小心翼翼地给普隆普特擦拭眼泪。他伸手撩开怀里的人已经有些濡湿的发丝，然后以慢到不能再慢的速度一点点靠过去，每一小段距离的推进都给了普隆普特足够的躲开的时间。他的恋人没有躲开，但像是感受到了诺克提斯的接近。在他还没有来得及问出口的时候，普隆普特点了点头。

诺克提斯舒了口气，在离自己最近的肌肤上落下一个亲吻。普隆普特颤抖了一下，他马上警觉地想要移开，但得到的回复只是手臂再次被恋人拥入怀中的动作。诺克提斯在那一小块区域里以慢而坚定的动作留下一个又一个的亲吻，不敢再和普隆普特提出哪怕是最小的要求，直到Omega自己转过身搂住了他的脖子。普隆普特依旧闭着眼睛，在维持那个姿势几秒之后才缓缓睁开，然后凑上前来亲吻诺克提斯的侧脸。他将两人的额头倚在一起，鼻尖相贴，轻而慢的吐息一下一下落在Alpha的嘴唇上。

他闭上眼。距离已经近得只需要诺克提斯再略微往前移动一点点他们就可以完成这个亲吻，但他没有。诺克提斯缓慢地回抱住普隆普特，听到自己近乎耳语的声音。

“对不起。”

对不起，我没能早点遇到你。

普隆普特没有回复。但诺克提斯感觉到他轻轻地摇了摇头。


	10. 第十章

窗台上很冷。

诺克提斯知道今天晚上会有一阵大幅降温，他早就该打开室内的暖气。但他没有。任何物品的摆放自从他进到家门之后都没有发生过一丝一毫的挪动，和往日一模一样。所有的一切都被固定在原地，恰若他仿佛永远定格在那一刻的人生。

少年攥紧了手中的体检报告单，即使它早已皱缩成一团。Alpha，这几个字母赫然印在最显眼的地方，对着诺克提斯发出无声的嘲笑。他知道纸张和墨水不可能真的对自己说话，但同时也不可能反抗自己的任何行为。这个想法让他想将这些无谓的东西付之一炬，就像之前很多次他对自己写下来的信做过的一样。但烧毁一切并不能改变他的身体，Alpha就是Alpha。

可笑的、本应该是最强壮的Alpha。也是最应该有能力保护自己所爱之人的Alpha。

他埋下头，双臂紧紧环抱住过于瘦弱的膝盖。包裹在另一段骨架外的肌肉仅仅是在皮肤和内里之间隔了薄薄一层，而现在其下纤弱而密集的神经被分明的骨节硌得生疼。只有这时他才能真正感受到父亲为什么会对于他的健康状况感到担忧。他确实应该。

战栗沿着他的脊柱缓慢向上攀爬，像是几近缺氧的登山者。诺克提斯试着深呼吸，想要平复自己又一次陷入恐惧和不安的心。这很难，但他继续尝试着。距离真正的停药才过去一个星期，他不能前功尽弃。

这也是他现在将自己缩在这里的原因。雷吉斯今晚不会回家，像过去的千百个夜晚一样，所以没有关门的必要。透过房门望出去他只能看到一片漆黑的起居室，即使选择不开灯的人是他自己。清冷的月光成为了为一个光源，将房间里斜斜的一角照得透彻。诺克提斯将自己蜷缩在光与暗的交界处正中间，像是这样就可以将自己所在的世界和他向往的那一个世界连接在一起。

万物互生，他想起母亲这么说道。凡事都有对应的一物，无论好坏。它们既是相对的，又是一体的。总会存在那个另一半。

光与暗相对应，生与死相对应。在四年前那场谁都无法阻止的事故里，诺克提斯和母亲成为了对应的两者。从此他总是固执地将自己横在相互羁绊的两者之间，像是在寻求其中千丝万缕的联系，好让自己和母亲能够切实的感应到对方的存在，无论身在何处。

自从那一天之后，他失去了一个孩子应有的对于鬼怪的恐惧。他真正害怕的噩梦是那一天的重演，和母亲在自己面前慢慢阖上双眼的情景。她再也没有睁开。

如果他是Alpha，为什么他不可以阻止这一切？Alpha不是应该什么都可以做到吗？不是应该有能力保护自己的家人吗？

初生的身份并没有让他像大部分人一样欣喜若狂。诺克提斯只能想到这个身份曾经背负的无能为力是多么的可笑和不堪，即使父亲一次又一次地告诉他这根本不是任何人的错。生离死别仅仅拥有发生的过程，它不需要前因，却带来太多令人无法承受的后果。

诺克提斯张开掌心，静静地听着那一张薄纸滑落在地板上发出的啪嗒一声轻响。他举起手对着由高大落地窗渗入房内的辉芒，细细查看自己的手。以及并不存在的血痕。

他叹了口气，感受到自己的呼吸有些颤抖。这一切都不管用。

诺克提斯伸手拿过了那个放在触手可及之处的盒子。还好家里的库存暂时没有被清理，只是接下来他要做的恐怕恰恰相反。封纸被指甲抠开时发出噼啪的声响，他将白色的小药丸送入口中，含在舌尖一会儿后才仰头干咽着吞下。些许的苦味几乎可以忽略不计，自从不怎么将进食当做必要任务之后，他的味觉日复一日地有变得迟钝的趋势。

他阖上眼，等着那些不受控制的思绪被药物压至脑海最深处，然后接着在某一时刻翻涌上来，一遍一遍地强迫他回忆最不想回忆的事情。

恍惚间他意识到，这样的日子可能要伴随自己很久。

事实证明那个猜想是诺克提斯少见的正确判断。

在那之后和之前的日子如今在他的回忆里都只留下了模糊的片段。他起床，洗漱，吃早餐，去上学，回家。然后是强迫性的进食，接某个人的电话，冲凉，试图入睡。服药。

镇静安眠类的药物对于他这样的人来说既是救星也是不幸。即使是在白天，诺克提斯也永远感到昏昏欲睡。阳光无论何时都刺得他眼睛难受，空气吸入肺部时总是过于辛辣。周围同学的话语落入耳中时与苍蝇的嗡鸣无异，老师站在讲台上的动作往往都难以分辨得清。

雷吉斯很担心。他带着诺克提斯在全世界辗转，试图找到一个可以让儿子停止对于药物的过度依赖的治疗方案。诺克提斯乖乖地顺应父亲每一次突然的安排，与每一个医生见面，回答他们几乎千篇一律的问题。他知道父亲的精神紧绷，知道这个男人不能在失去最爱的妻子之后再失去儿子。配合父亲的行动使他能想到的最好的为对方分担压力的方式，因为雷吉斯几乎总能在百忙之中抽出时间亲自陪他前去。他只是在千方百计地寻找能够让诺克提斯好起来的办法。

直到有一天，在又一次的手机铃声响起之后，诺克提斯在雷吉斯开口之前就用轻而坚定的声音打断了他。

“爸，”诺克提斯说道，感觉自己的声音足够冷静，“不用找了。现在这样挺好的。”

电话对面沉默了很久。然后诺克提斯听到一声悠长的叹息。

那天是他的生日，他想雷吉斯将这个当作了自己的生日许愿。无论如何，向着各地奔波的机票不复存在，他的父亲像以前一样尊重诺克提斯的意见。

那些白色的小药丸陪伴他至二十四岁。直到他终于意识到药物带来的庇护仅仅是假象，而尼古丁和酒精也许能在关键时刻帮上不少忙。

诺克提斯·伽拉姆在药物的更替中成长，鲜少有摆脱那些形形色色的化合物的时期。但无论如何他存活至今，即使过程不太顺利。 

诺克提斯在黑暗中倏忽睁开眼。

一时间内他无法判定自己是否真正从梦境中醒来，或者说真正睁开了双眼。感官的迟钝和麻痹使他无法相信自己做出的任何判断。他抬手摸了摸额头，触及之处是一层湿黏的冷汗。

普隆普特正在他怀里安稳地睡着，呼吸平稳。诺克提斯叹了口气，稍微放下心来。至少自己没有把他吵醒。他伸手抚上恋人的脸颊，用有些艰难地动作将一些零散的发丝抚开，好能仔细看看普隆普特的面庞。浅金色的睫毛因为外界的动作轻轻颤了颤，但并没有到足够让普隆普特醒来的程度。诺克提斯屏住呼吸，想要将对方脸上每一点细微的改变收入眼中。逐渐适应了黑暗环境的视力做得很不错。

这样总是很有效。能够切实确认普隆普特待在自己身边而且不会再受到任何伤害对于诺克提斯来说是一剂最好的镇静剂。他只需要静静地凝视着自己的恋人，然后等待情绪逐渐平复。虽然目前这一切还只能在后者熟睡时进行，但说实话，在普隆普特醒着时诺克提斯没空去考虑自己的这些事情。他有更重要的事要忙，例如陪在普隆普特身边，用任何可能的行动确保普隆普特不会再受到伤害，而且让对方切实地明白这一点。无论哪一件事都不算轻松，但他小心翼翼地努力完成。

普隆普特在他怀里动了动，低声念了一句什么。诺克提斯稍微凑近了一点。他知道怀里的人并没有醒来，但无法克制地想要知道对方说了什么。普隆普特梦到了什么？这一次又是噩梦吗？

“—诺克特……”这是他可以听清楚的所有部分。普隆普特在念了一次他的名字之后呼吸稍微急促了一些，眉头也微微皱起，但并没有下文。接下来是一段诺克提斯无法判定时间的沉默，但应该不算太长。

“诺克特。”普隆普特又念了一次，用的是更轻的声音，但比上一次听起来多了那么一点确信。他像是捍卫着自己为数不多的珍宝的小孩子，与梦境相应地将诺克提斯的一只手臂拥入怀中，低下头蹭了蹭。青年习惯在睡梦中将Alpha的手臂当做最好的抱枕，在一部分清醒的情况下亦是如此。诺克提斯也早已习惯了自己的新功能。

他眯起眼想要查看时间，指针停留在四和五之间的某个区域上。没理由起这么早，难怪普隆普特没有起来。然而这个念头只停留了小小一瞬间就被打破了。

“诺克特？”这次的声音比起前两次来都要清楚得多，虽然听起来带着些尚未睡醒的困惑，“你醒了？”

诺克提斯有些歉意地垂下眼，看到普隆普特已经伸手开始揉眼睛了。“抱歉，”他小声说道，凑过去亲吻普隆普特依旧半阖着的眼睑。“吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，”普隆普特摇了摇头，下意识地将自己送过来了一点，像是在向恋人寻求更多小而轻的肌肤相亲。他沿着Omega的眉宇一路落下了几个亲吻，最后一个印在眼角。诺克提斯稍微退回来了一些，看着普隆普特对自己露出有些害羞的笑容，眼眶里尚且带着些因为打哈欠而生出来的泪珠。

“我也不知道为什么醒了，”他的恋人小声地安抚着他，伸手搂上诺克提斯的脖颈。每一次普隆普特做这个动作时都带着一点犹豫，但总是能够完成，“没想到你也醒着哎。”他贴上来亲吻Alpha的脸颊，嘴唇柔软得像最美味的棉花糖。诺克提斯希望这个吻能够直接落在另一个位置，能让他尝尝普隆普特是否也带着棉花糖的甜味。

在很长一段时间里诺克提斯都觉得看到普隆普特的笑容时最能让他觉得开心的事情，至少在他们认识的这段时间以来大部分情况下是这样的。但现在再次看到对方的笑容总会让他的心不自觉地抽痛，忍不住去想昨天普隆普特窝在他怀里抽泣的样子。

如果再早一点遇到他的话，自己说不定可以避免这一切的发生。这个念头在他脑海中挥之不去，即使这一次换作他自己一遍遍重复错误并不在他。

诺克提斯低头看着普隆普特。虽然嘴角上那个弧度极小的微笑依旧没有离开，但普隆普特显然依旧十分困倦，大概很快就会重新入睡。他注意到了诺克提斯的视线，再一次露出一个可爱的笑容，然后安心地捏着Alpha的一点衣角完完全全地阖上眼。

他必须解决这一切。诺克提斯在心底默念道。

安稳的死亡并不是所有人的当归之处，而恶魔的下场只能是地狱。他不可能将死者重新召回人间，这件事诺克提斯很久之前就知道了。

但这并不代表他什么都做不了。

诺克提斯收紧了怀抱，将两人调整至更加舒适的姿势。之后他阖上眼，跟随在恋人身后回到了这场被太多事情中止的睡眠。


	11. 第十一章

这是诺克提斯遇到普隆普特之后的第三个周末。

伊格尼斯对于某人今天能出现在办公室里待上哪怕一个小时这件事已经不抱期望了。诺克提斯原本就一直想方设法地缩短自己待在公司的时间，而普隆普特现在几乎成为了他堂而皇之缺席的理由。但至少他还能够克制住自己不在上班时间就提前跑路，工作上暂时也没出什么差错。伊格尼斯将这样反常的行为归功于好友从恋爱中汲取的力量，打心底地祈求诺克提斯至少能继续在一周当中的大部分时间保持这样的工作状态。

直到现在伊格尼斯还只能从好友的言语描述间去了解普隆普特。金发，中等身高，有些瘦弱，脸上有淡的雀斑，喜欢笑，非常可爱。可爱这个词出现的频率高得令人咋舌，诺克提斯在谈及普隆普特时组织语言的能力会有幅度不小的下降，但与此同时他的眼睛里带上了一点点的光，像是谈起最最喜欢的节日礼物的小孩子。这让伊格尼斯在好奇之余感到更多的是欣慰。

在很长一段时间里，诺克提斯几乎和外界没有交流。他能继续和伊格尼斯以及格拉迪欧保持联系纯粹是因为三家是世交，而他们在那件事情之前已经建立了足够好的友谊。即使是这样，在那十几年里，伊格尼斯始终难以和诺克提斯恢复到之前的距离。年龄的增长自然是一个原因，但诺克提斯毫不留情地将一切人拒之门外，包括自己的父亲。

在诺克提斯终于从国外回来的那天，他和格拉迪欧一起去了机场。在看到诺克提斯的第一眼他觉得对方依旧瘦削，但万年耷拉在眼眶下的黑眼圈只留下了一点浅得几乎可以忽略不计的青色。对方在注意到他们的时候马上举起手向这边挥了挥，脸上出现了伊格尼斯许久未见到过的笑容。

“我回来了，”他在和伊格尼斯拥抱时低声说道，“谢谢你们。”

他们都知道这两句话并不仅仅包含字面意思。格拉迪欧双手抱胸站在一旁看着他们，然后将诺克提斯拉进一个坚实的怀抱。

“欢迎回来，”他们之中年龄最长的那个说道，伊格尼斯注意到其实在场的人当中没有一个人维持住了稳定的情绪。格拉迪欧拍了拍诺克提斯的肩膀，那之后再没有说过话，只是默默地将行李箱接了过来。

在那之后诺克提斯的生活似乎恢复了正常。他不再需要每天都往自己嘴里倒药丸或者灌酒精类饮品，香烟也没有以快得吓人的速度消失。但他依旧不愿意过多地去接触不必要的事情。他只是安静地做好每一件该做的事情，而同时保持住了尚且过得去的精神状态。这比起以前已经好了很多。

伊格尼斯摇摇头。每次想到普隆普特给诺克提斯带来的改变他就控制不住自己的回忆，这件事在某些时候很影响他的工作效率。至少诺克提斯现在的生活让他由衷地为挚友感到开心。

也许他该和普隆普特见上一面。或者说他们早就该见面了，他很愿意当面向普隆普特表达自己的感谢，即使对方可能并不知道自己做的这一切对于诺克提斯来说意味着什么。

放在一旁的手机振动起来。伊格尼斯伸手拿过，屏幕上显示着“格拉迪欧”四个字和一个空白的灰色头像。他不太喜欢在联系人里放上照片作头像，但系统提供的选项没有一个合心意。他试过给每个人都匹配一个与之相符合的动物，后来因为被发现的风险太大而放弃了。而且想要找到格拉迪欧相符合的动物实在很难，诺克提斯的也简单不到哪里去。

“什么事？”他接了电话。那头的格拉迪欧发出了一声无法判别确切含义的鼻哼。

“没什么，问问杯子的近况。”

“杯子？”伊格尼斯挑起眉。他们提到的那个前不久格拉迪欧送来的礼物正好好地被放在一旁的桌面上，里面装着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。“杯子过得很好。”

这次格拉迪欧发出了一声有些困惑的声响。“很好，”他说道，尽量让语气显得轻描淡写，“那你今晚有空出去吗？我是说，一起吃个饭之类的。”

这个开场白实在有够糟糕。伊格尼斯有些控制不住自己的笑意，虽然他明白格拉迪欧正在试图说什么。“当然，”他回答道，“不过就优先等级来看，比起收礼人你还是更加关心自己送过来的礼物。”

“——我不是那个意思，”现在格拉迪欧的声音听起来有些慌乱了，“我当然更关心你。不，我是说，我希望那个杯子用起来顺手。所以本质上还是在关心你。”

这个笨拙的解释让伊格尼斯无可奈何地想要叹气。有时候他真的不太明白对方想要采取穷追猛打式的战术还是缓慢推进的策略，目前看来两者杂糅的执行情况不算太好。“我知道，”他只能出声制止格拉迪欧的进一步自白，“只是个玩笑，别在意。”

他有些好奇中学乃至大学时期格拉迪欧在交际时的那些游刃有余都到哪里去了。总之在一片慌乱中格拉迪欧和他确定了见面的时间和地点，然后就急匆匆地挂了电话。

伊格尼斯听着另一头传来的忙音，只能笑着摇摇头。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯问道，“可以告诉我你那天去邮局是做什么吗？”

这是一个相当普通的早晨，他们刚刚解决完一个足够美味的三明治。普隆普特的那一份里加了诺克提斯前一晚特意买来塞进冰箱里的生菜，而Alpha自己的那一份暂且得以保持正常。虽然他估计要不了多久普隆普特就会开始试图往自己的食谱里加入蔬菜，鉴于前几次对方都对诺克提斯的点餐选择露出了有些不赞成的表情。

“唔？”普隆普特正在往嘴里塞最后一口早餐，应答着的时候歪了歪头。在诺克提斯还没来得及表示“不说也没关系”的时候，他已经将面包咽了下去，伸手拿过牛奶杯喝了一口。“是去寄信。”

“寄给以前在福利院时的朋友。”他像是看出了诺克提斯无言的疑惑，这么补充道。“但是我没收到过他的回信。”

“这样有多久了？”听到普隆普特的回复让诺克提斯多多少少放下心了一点，至少他可以打消自己脑海里那些过于不妙的猜想了。

“事实上自从他走了之后我就没有收到过回信……”普隆普特托着腮帮子，露出若有所思的表情。“开始和他聊起来是因为在还没被收养的孩子里我们两个的年纪最大。到最后也只有我们两个过了最大收养年龄。”

“他和我一样是Beta，在那个时候我们是这么以为的。”普隆普特低下头，指尖抚上餐桌布上凹凸不平的花纹轻轻摩挲着。“但是他在17岁的时候分化成了Omega，之后有一天突然就不见了。院方告诉我他被人收养了。”

“被收养了？”诺克提斯挑起眉。一个过了最大年龄的Omega突然被收养，这件事怎么看都不像是如其表面所言的好消息。

“嗯。”普隆普特点点头，依旧没有抬起黏着在桌面的视线。“我觉得很奇怪，但是他们给了我地址，说可以继续联系他。可是我一次都没有联系上过。”

诺克提斯没有说话。普隆普特叹了口气，像是想要继续一样地张开口，但最后还是没有说出一个字。良久以后他才小声补充了一句。“也可能是他不愿意再和过去生活里的人有交集了。”

“那个铃铛是他送给我的，”他眨眨眼，向着自己背包的方向示意了一下，“但我也没再去打扰他。虽然偶尔还是会去寄一封信，但其实他回不回复并不重要。”他抬起眼，看到诺克提斯正面色凝重地望着这个方向，几乎把他吓了一跳。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯开口，声音如同他现在的眼神一样，带着之前从未有过的严肃，“你之前在福利院认识的Omega后来都怎么样了？”

“伊格尼斯，”电话接通的一瞬间诺克提斯直接省略了问好的步骤，虽然平时他也没怎么按照正常程序来。“我需要找一个人。”

电话那边顿了一下。这样的沉默在这段时间几乎已经成为了常态，毕竟在认识普隆普特之后，诺克提斯和伊格尼斯的非工作谈话内容几乎都充满了他单方面的一惊一乍。坐在另一侧沙发上的普隆普特抿了抿嘴唇，看起来有些担忧对话的进展。

“可以，”伊格尼斯这次回复得还算快，“是和普隆普特有关系吗？”

诺克提斯舒了口气。“是，”他挥挥手，向普隆普特示意一切正常，“他之前的一个朋友现在联系不上很久了。那个人的基本资料已经发到你邮箱了，普隆普特只能记起来这么多。如果方便的话我希望能够尽快开始。”

伊格尼斯“唔”了一声，听起来像是正在查看邮件。很快他就给予了诺克提斯肯定的回复。“至少你们知道他的名字和最后和普隆普特有联系的地点，”他叹了口气，“比我想象中的要好一点，但我现在无法给出需要的确切时间。”

“已经足够了，”在那一小段不算太长的等待时间里，诺克提斯犹豫了一下后还是摁了免提，现在普隆普特正全神贯注地听着伊格尼斯说的每一个字。“麻烦你了。”

“这是我应该做的。”伊格尼斯的语气听起来无甚改变，只是在停顿了一会之后，他在诺克提斯要挂电话之前补充了一句，“替我向普隆普特问好，虽然也许这句话他本人也可以听到。”

自己的名字突然被提及把普隆普特吓了一跳，几乎下意识地想要挪到沙发的另一端，他张开口，求助性地望向诺克提斯。后者只是点了点头，依旧眉头紧锁。事实上从刚刚开始诺克提斯的表情就没有缓和下来过。

“呃…我是在听，”普隆普特小声说道，很快就意识到这是个很不礼貌的开场，虽然电话那一头可能并没有听到，“谢谢你，伊格尼斯。”这次他声音稍微大了一点，但在念出那个名字仍然有些犹豫，但诺克提斯从来没有和他讲过伊格尼斯的姓。

“不用客气，”伊格尼斯的声音听起来比刚才柔和了不少，没有那么时刻紧绷的感觉了，“能帮上忙是我的荣幸。”

诺克提斯依旧没有说话，但还是伸手接过了普隆普特递过来的手机。继续简单交流了几句之后他挂掉了电话，对着普隆普特露出一个有些疲倦的笑容。

“抱歉，还得等上一段时间。”诺克提斯说道，语气比起和伊格尼斯交流时稍微轻快了一些，或者说是在试图让普隆普特放轻松一点。他不太确定其他两人平时交流时的语气，事实上诺克提斯很少和他提到工作上的事情，即使他们交往的时间无论如何都算不上太长。

“伊格尼斯可以处理好的。”Alpha接着说道。普隆普特注意到诺克提斯的神色从开始电话接通之后就开始显得有些异常。他向普隆普特做出承诺时的语气倒是和之前每一次的都没什么差别，只是视线一直落在一旁的茶几上。这很不对劲。

普隆普特皱起眉，想要问问对方是不是有什么事，但在尚未来得及问出口之前诺克提斯就站了起来，弯下腰捞起了蹲在一旁舔爪子的蛋糕。“走吧，”他说道，“今天不是要带蛋糕去医院吗？再晚的话可能就赶不上预约时间了。”

他没有再给普隆普特拒绝的机会，虽然并没有明言。诺克提斯只是站在原地耐心地等待着普隆普特起身，看向这边的眼神恢复了之前的平静和镇定。也许刚刚只是错觉，普隆普特这么告诉自己。诺克提斯关心他的朋友，这应该是一件值得高兴的事情。

他小声呼了口气，对着正在将猫咪抱进外出笼的诺克提斯露出笑容，然后点了点头。


	12. 第十二章

几乎是在铃声响起的一瞬间，诺克提斯就被从原本就不太安稳的睡眠中拽了出来。他摇了摇头，动作像是想要甩掉并不存在于发丝间的冰冷水珠。

鉴于他睡眠至上的生活作风，在一天中三分之一的时间内他的手机都只能接到特定几个人的电话，其余的来电都只会被一阵往往都会遭到忽视的嗡鸣声打发。而那些来电铃声中只有一个人的会让他这么快醒来。

伊格尼斯。

在抓过手机到接通电话里的那一段极短的时间内，诺克提斯尽最大的努力将自己调整到了神志清醒的状态。即使如此，电话那头传来的伊格尼斯的声音还是让他一瞬间绷紧了身体。

“诺克特，”伊格尼斯说道，口吻比起往日来多了几分冷峻，“现在出来。我在你家楼下。”在短暂的停顿后他补充道，“不要叫醒普隆普特。” 

这个要求听起来可不像是什么好消息。

挂掉电话后诺克提斯尽可能动作轻地将自己的手臂从普隆普特的怀抱里挣了出来，然后以慢得让自己提心吊胆的速度挪下了床。普隆普特只是皱了皱眉，并没有要醒来的意思。这几天他睡得很熟，诺克提斯不由自主地想要将这件事归功于自己。他俯下身在恋人的额头上轻吻了一下，然后抓过床头柜上的记事本抹黑留了几个简单的字符，好让普隆普特在醒来后能马上看到。

在门口换鞋的时候诺克特听到了一声细细的猫叫。他抬起头，看到蛋糕莹绿色的眼睛在黑暗中幽幽发光。

“蛋糕，”他轻声说道，试图将吵醒普隆普特的可能性降到最低，“去陪着他。”

他不知道它到底听懂了多少。在诺克提斯出门前，他瞥到那双眸子略微上下移动了一下，像是在示意他不用担心。

在听到敲门声的时候，伊锡尔不受控制地颤抖起来。

他不知道应该做什么。将近三年暗无天地的时间让他几乎分不清昼夜，只能通过透过那扇小得不能再小的窗户来判断大致的时分，然后通过指甲在墙上勉强留下的划痕来记录日期。但那也得是在醒着的情况下，他已经很久没有体会过真正的清醒了。

他愿意回想的最后的记忆是和普隆普特道完晚安之后回到自己的房间。福利院的宿舍勉勉强强能按年龄来分，稍微上了些岁数的孩子会被调去人数相对较少的房间。托没被收养的福，他和普隆普特各自分到了一个单间，虽然他并不介意和自己的朋友一起住。

普隆普特是个很好的人，只是待在一起就能被对方身上仿佛从未消退的活力所感染。伊锡尔和他真正熟识起来是在三年之前，但初次见面时的普隆普特全然是另一个人。他晚上睡不着，被从背后拍一下肩膀便会惊得跳起来，在伊锡尔不知道又出现了什么情况时常常已经含着眼泪。伊锡尔笨拙地安慰仅此一个的好友，然后看着普隆普特一点一点地振作起来。

或者说流尽了泪水，他更倾向于这个说法。福利院的孩子不可能摆脱自己的过去，只能慢慢接受它，然后带着它继续活下去。

他看着这样都逐渐阳光起来的普隆普特，暗自为自己加油打劲。他们互相扶持着慢慢往前走，即使不知道明天会有什么等待着他们。

敲门声再次响了起来。伊锡尔努力地眨眼，感觉泪水又藉由这个动作争先恐后地滑下脸颊。他根本没有想到过分化成Omega会给自己带来这样的生活。他在一片黑暗中由昏迷转为清醒，“认识”了自己的“丈夫”，虽然没有得到什么好的问候。直接撕掉他的衣服当然不会是任何地方的待客之道。

接下来的三年都是如此。他在这个狭隘的房间里不断昏迷又不断醒来，每一次都面临着同样的、日复一日的折磨。他知道这群人想要这个Omega生下一个孩子，但看来自己的身体不打算妥协。他从来没有怀孕过，虽然不知是否是哪里出了什么差错。伊锡尔曾经怀揣希望，希望这群人发现自己没有生育能力后会将他丢弃，或者直接杀死——干脆利落的死去也比现在的日子好得多。但他忘记了最重要的一点，就是人类往往不止将生育的过程当作义务，而是当作娱乐。Alpha尤甚。

这根本不是生活，而是炼狱。

他没有去开门。门外似乎传来了几声像是表达不满的声响，但他依旧没有动弹。挣扎无用，不如保留一点体力好确定他可以用较为正常的姿势进食。

门被踹开了。

伊锡尔用几乎快要退化的视力确定了两点。第一，现在是夜晚，他的眼睛暂时不用受罪，如果来者没有注意到角落里的镜子的话；第二，门口的这个Alpha他并不认识。

他没打算打招呼，但很快就发现来者并不这么想。

“伊——锡尔，”那个高个子的结实男人念到，“是这个名字吗？”

他点点头。自己的名字不好念，这件事他知道。但很快伊锡尔就睁大了眼睛，意识到这个男人刚刚喊出了他几乎以为再也不会听到的名字。

对方点了点头。“很好，”他说道，“虽然不管是不是我都会把你从这个鬼地方带出去，但找对了人还是一件好事。”

“我是格拉迪欧，普隆普特的朋友，”男人继续说道，在伊锡尔依旧愣在原地一动不动的时候已经将自己身上的外套脱了下来将他严严实实地包裹了起来，“现在不是做自我介绍的时候，很抱歉。”

“现在走吧，”格拉迪欧将伊锡尔打横抱了起来，Omega的眼泪从一开始就没有止住过，“别担心，你再也不用回来了。”

在看到格拉迪欧出现在视野里的时候，诺克提斯几乎想要打开车门跳下去。

伊格尼斯开的是一辆底盘极高的越野车。在那之前诺克特从来不知道原来在距离这座城市如此之近的地方就会荒芜至此，但他没有问伊格尼斯。毕竟从不出门是他自己的问题。

“普隆普特的朋友，我是说伊锡尔，”伊格尼斯说道，“在分化之后被福利院卖给了一户人家。院内其他的Omega是不是也是被福利院这样处理的我暂时不清楚，但已经委托人去查了。伊锡尔在的地方离我们不远，格拉迪欧已经先过去了。”

“不用担心，”他抬起手扶了扶眼镜，这个动作止住了诺克特即将出口的问题。“他的身手对付那几个人渣绰绰有余。”

人渣。诺克提斯从来没想到会从一向冷静自持的伊格尼斯口里听到这个词。

他努力维持住自己的呼吸，在为格拉迪欧打开车门时很难控制住自己的手不颤抖。对方怀里抱着的那个Omega无疑就是他们正在找的人。青年闭着眼睛，看起来几乎像是没有呼吸，鼻翼两侧有着和普隆普特一样的雀斑。

如果，他忍不住这么想，如果普隆普特也是在离开福利院之前就分化的话——

诺克提斯可能永远都不会见到他。

这个想法几乎在一瞬间就能将他的心脏撕得粉碎，哪怕只是一个设想。诺克提斯看着格拉迪欧将伊锡尔安置在第三排后座上，然后自己坐在了第二排。他叹了口气，转身回到了副驾驶上。

回去的路上没有人说话。伊锡尔似乎已经睡着了，终于放下心来这件事可能让他得到了千百个日夜里都不曾造访过的安眠。

打破沉默的是格拉迪欧。

“他轻得像是什么都没有。”他这么说道。诺克提斯听到那声音里几乎要实质化的沉重。

紧随其后的是另一段长久的沉默。

不能仅仅是这一个，诺克特在心底对自己一遍又一遍的念道。

和伊锡尔一样的人不可能只有一个，和普隆普特一样的也是。如果之前那个少年还除了哭泣什么都做不了的话，现在的诺克提斯有足够的能力去对抗那些恶魔。没有敌人比死亡更加难以战胜。

不能仅仅是这一个。这一切都必须被终止。

普隆普特在一片冰冷中醒来。

他已经很久没有经历过这样的早晨了，以至于在一瞬间他几乎要以为这个做了很久的梦终于决定自己结束自己。但很快他就发现在自己依旧在那张熟悉的床上，而蛋糕正趴在另一个枕头上。

但房子的主人不在。

普隆普特眨了眨眼，试图回忆起对方是否在离开前和自己打过招呼。他没来由地笃定诺克提斯离开了公寓，而不仅仅是早他一步起来去洗漱或者做饭了。在他努力搜索自己睡着后被叫醒的记忆时，一旁的猫咪睁开了眼睛。

“喵呜，”它轻叫了一声，像是在和他打招呼。

“早上好呀。”普隆普特回复道，没敢伸手去搂它过来，只是抬手揉了揉猫咪的脑袋。

蛋糕果然没有凑过来的意思，而是一路踩在枕头上径直走到了床头柜上。它伸出前爪，拍了拍摊开的记事本。

“有事出去，不用担心。 N”

字很乱，但勉强可以辨认出内容，诺克提斯大概没有开灯。普隆普特皱起眉，不知道是什么事情会让对方在夜半时分急匆匆地离开。之前也有过因为公司的事要突然出门的情况，但从来不是在夜晚。他并不知道诺克提斯确切的工作内容，只知道在某些必要时刻，自己的恋人真的会很忙。诺克提斯承诺会找个时间好好和他讲讲，顺便也让普隆普特和伊格尼斯见个面。

“伊格尼斯可能会讲得更清楚，”诺克提斯这么承认道，“如果格拉迪欧最近没在到处乱跑的话我也会让他过来。”

在他继续疑惑的时候，手机铃声恰时响了起来。是诺克提斯的特定铃声。普隆普特拿过手机，接通之后便迅速用轻快地声音向对面问安。“早安诺克特，”他说道，“我已经起来啦。”

电话那边顿了一下才回复。“早安，”Alpha的声音听起来很疲倦，几乎像是一整晚都没有睡，“普隆普特。”

他清了清嗓子，接着说道:“我们找到伊锡尔了。”

普隆普特感觉自己在一瞬间停止了呼吸。“伊锡尔？”他小心翼翼地确定了一遍，念着那个他几乎快要忘记正确发音的拗口名字。他和伊锡尔曾经互相嘲笑对方的名字有多不好念，但又知道无论何时那几个音节都能以再自然不过的方式由自己口中说出。

“嗯，”诺克提斯没再说什么，“他说他想见你。”

“他还好吗？”普隆普特急切地问道，抓住床单的动作将一旁的蛋糕吓了一跳，弓起背发出受惊的嘶声，“他之前都去哪儿了？”

诺克提斯没有回答，只是深深地叹了口气。

“你可以见面了再问他，”他说道，“我一会儿就到楼下。”

之后只剩下了忙音。这是诺克提斯第一次主动挂掉电话。

普隆普特将手机慢慢地放到一边，然后维持住那个动作在原地静静地待了半晌。

至少伊锡尔还愿意见他，普隆普特这么安慰自己。虽然他们当中的每一个人都知道这不可能是什么让人开心的重逢。

他只是希望只有自己——不论那件事有多恶心。

他只是希望没有其它人再遇到过。


	13. 第十三章

推开房门的时候，普隆普特几乎在犹豫是否应该第一时间睁开眼。

他往前了一步，感觉脚步像是踏在即将融化的冰上。房间里有暖气，但他觉得很冷，而且不知道是不是下一秒就会被某种力量拖拽出去。所以他走得很慢，每一步都小心翼翼。

床上的人坐得很直。普隆普特眯起眼看他，发现这个由清晨的光芒勾勒出来的人影消瘦得像是只剩下一副骨架。那个人转过身来，对着依旧没有找回自己的言语功能的普隆普特露出一个熟悉的笑容。

“你来啦。”

伊锡尔的声音很沙哑。普隆普特不知道如何形容那样的嗓音，听起来像是在沙漠里迷途已久、久到自己都认定走不出去的旅人。但伊锡尔是笑着的，尽管那是一个不太自然的笑容。他的好友像是在练习，一点点找回自己失去的东西。

像是之前的自己一样。

普隆普特张开口，无数句话在一瞬间涌起来反而郁结在他的喉咙，使得半个字都不能出口。他努力眨了眨眼，想要确定伊锡尔是否真的在对自己说话。坐在这里，对着自己说话。这个他在内心暗自期许但又近乎放弃的重逢，最终还是以他最不愿意接受的方式姗姗来迟。

“嗯。”在这一个字之后普隆普特难以再迫使自己在呜咽声中发出另一个清晰的音节。他在被泪水模糊的视线里看到伊锡尔示意自己沿着床沿坐下，然后将普隆普特的一只手握入手中。他抬起头，看见自己的好友也在哭泣，只是默无声息。

诺克提斯点了一支烟。

打火机是在医院门口的便利店买的，之前带在身上的那个早就不知道被丢到哪里去了。这是他第二次买这种色彩鲜艳的廉价制品，而这两次的原因在一个月之前都没有出现在他的生活中。

他只是吸了一口。余下的烟仅仅随着火星一路向上蔓延而逐渐褪色消逝，融入了灰白色的背景之中。医院就是这样的地方，设计者的初衷只是为了让它显得肃静整洁，但往往只能使人联想到沉默与死寂。即使是在人来人往的嘈杂大厅，那里的忙碌也与街市全然不同。凡事不可能仅由单方面的感官来判定，无论是听觉还是视觉。但医院总是在他回避的地方中名列榜首。

诺克提斯静静等待着，他身后的人自始至终都没有主动打破沉默。伊格尼斯只是站在离他咫尺之遥的地方啜饮着口中的咖啡，并没有说话的意思。

“没想到市区内的医院外围居然没有禁烟。”诺克提斯说道。

“也许禁了，只是没管得那么严，”伊格尼斯叹了口气，“而且这地方没什么人。”

他们在一个不知道如何被诺克提斯发现的小露台上。来这里的路很曲折，其中有一些部分显然只有工作人员才会使用。但诺克提斯畅通无阻地到达了这里，而且毫不意外地发现伊格尼斯跟了上来。他的挚友知道他什么时候需要独处，而什么时候需要有一个人待在身旁。现在的情况属于后者。

沉默继续了一段时间，像是在等待一点残余的烟草气息完全散尽。就在诺克提斯几乎要以为伊格尼斯只是跟上来确认他没有像划火柴一样地往自己嘴里塞香烟的时候，后者终于开了口。

“委托人去查的事情已经差不多了，”诺克提斯才注意到伊格尼斯另一手拿着手机，而现在对方正在低头查看，“那家全国连锁的福利院，年龄较大的Omega几乎都‘去向不明’。福利院官方声称孩子们被收养，实则全部都挂价卖出。大部分是偏远地区的人家，少数被挑选过的孩子会流入另一个市场。他们有中间人，合作组织不止一个。”

伊格尼斯的用词一如既往地具有保留性。凌晨的那一句话似乎是他唯一的失态，他总有办法能让自己在最快的时间内冷静下来，不管遇到什么事。因为只有足够的冷静才能确保行动的效率，诺克提斯知道这一点。他只是从来都没办法做得像伊格尼斯一样好。

他依旧没有说话。现在还没到开口的时候，伊格尼斯的话还没有说完。对方在思索如何告知诺克特那个他几乎已经了然于心的消息，这一点从Beta蹙起的眉头就可以判断出来。

“…所以，诺克特，”伊格尼斯最终还是开口了，“要终止这一切将会很难。”

他抬起手，制止诺克提斯特尚未出口的反驳。“我知道你想说什么。那个名誉院长是竞争公司的前董事长——这件事大家都知道。但这并不代表你可以将这些黑幕当做最大的筹码去公然挑衅。参与者不止他一人。”

“你的父亲不会反对你的初衷，你知道这一点。但同样的，这并不等同于他可以为你提供足够的帮助。如果你决定要终结这一切，这将会耗去你大量的时间和精力，而付出和回报极有可能不成正比。”伊格尼斯盯住诺克提斯，眼神依旧冷静，但带着可读的担忧。“你可以在这里停下。伊锡尔的事情已经解决了，普隆普特和你在一起。他们不会再受到伤害，你做的一切已经完全足够了。”

一开始诺克提斯并没有回应。他垂下眼避开了伊格尼斯的视线，盯住在一旁的地板。他在此时才略微明白了普隆普特经常做这个动作的原因，这的确可以逃避一小部分脑内神经焦灼不已地抽紧和蹦弹。

“伊格尼斯，”诺克提斯的语气很轻，他没打算就此开始一场争执。“你真的觉得事情已经解决了吗？”

这一次闭口不言的人换成了伊格尼斯。诺克提斯并不是在等待一个回答，就像伊格尼斯已经彻底明白了好友的意愿但依旧不放弃最后一次劝说的机会一样。这样的交流方式本可以节省大量的时间，只是黑压压的沉默再度填满了那些空隙。

他最终只给了诺克提斯一声叹息。

“我明白了，”伊格尼斯说道，“你想什么时候开始？”

普隆普特走出房门时，看到诺克提斯正坐在不远处的休息椅上。他能去医院的机会不多，但每一次那些椅子都没有给他留下过什么好印象。冰冷，坚硬，无论坐在上面多久都无法衍生出哪怕一丝一毫的适应感。大部分时间这些椅子都与吊在一旁的输液瓶同时出现，而普隆普特身旁从没跟着任何一个人。他也没有任何原因喜欢这些椅子。

诺克提斯看起来像是已经睡着了，但在普隆普特踏上走廊地板的一瞬间就睁开了眼睛。他望了过来，深蓝色的眼眸中写满担忧。普隆普特低下头，发现自己暂时不想以这种方式让对方探查到自己的情绪。

“回家吧，”他低声说道，“我过几天再来看他。”

也许他更不想让诺克提斯看到那些仍旧在持续分泌的泪水。

诺克提斯没有回应，也许在他看不到的地方点了点头。Alpha伸手将他牵了过来，然后开始慢慢地前进。每一步走得都像是在引领一个刚刚失明的人做初次复建，但诺克提斯没有回头。普隆普特很感激这一点。

他几乎可以闭上眼睛。诺克提斯那天对他说的话在耳边一次又一次地回放，只是这一次普隆普特终于明白了恋人为什么要为完全事不关己的事情道歉。

没有人想要有意拖欠时间，但时间的流逝往往只能在它已然超出范围时才得以体现其实感。无论是他还是诺克提斯都没有做错，但时间确乎以令人悲哀的方式和速度逝去。即使无人能够改变过去，他们依旧在期盼不可能存在的当下和不可能出现的将来。

然后他们将纹丝不动的过去铸为枷锁，死死扣在自己的脖颈之间。

两天之后，普隆普特发现自己坐在一家离公寓不算太远的咖啡厅里。对面的空位暂时没有人，伊格尼斯去拿他们的咖啡了。他发现自己很感谢这家店要求客人自己取餐的制度，至少现在他多出了微不足道的两三分钟来整理自己混乱得一塌糊涂的思绪。

诺克提斯从医院回来之后就陷入了极度的忙碌。他几乎二十四小时不间断地外出，只在极短的时间里保持了最基本的睡眠。但他现在的作息比起从前几乎全然是两个人，虽然普隆普特依旧没有弄清楚对方具体在做什么。Omega对这一点几乎要生出几分怒意了，但又充分地知道自己没有任何发怒的理由。只是在诺克提斯在他额头和嘴角落下疲倦而又歉意的亲吻后就沉沉睡去这一点上，普隆普特除了担忧和心疼无法在自己的脑海里找到其它情绪。

“久等了。”

普隆普特抬起头，看到伊格尼斯已经在对面坐了下来。对方今天穿着一套极为休闲的衣服，本意可能是想向普隆普特表达友好，但只是成功地让他更加紧张。即使是凌晨六点出现在医院伊格尼斯都能保持身着得体的正装，此时的状态反而让普隆普特不知所措。任何人出现在不常穿的衣服里时才是最令人疑惑的。

“没关系，”他尽量让自己用轻快的语气回答，“麻烦你跑一趟啦。”

伊格尼斯只是略微摇了摇头。普隆普特不自觉地咬紧嘴唇。并不是说坐在对面的Beta现在有什么气势凌人的态度，事实上单独和伊格尼斯近距离接触的感觉和电话里的人几乎一模一样。非常温和，普隆普特能这样感觉到。伊格尼斯身上有着和诺克提斯相似的镇静，但又不完全相同。

“伊格尼斯·塞恩提亚，”对方露出一个微笑，普隆普特发现他看起来比诺克特要年轻一些，“我猜诺克特还没来得及向你正式介绍过我。”

他猜对了。普隆普特有些不知所措地笑了笑，一时之间不知道如何接话，但伊格尼斯只是耐心地等待着，没有流露出丝毫会让他感到尴尬的表现。“普隆普特·阿金塔姆，”他最终选择了相同的开场白，“虽然我不清楚诺克特有没有告诉过你……我的姓。”

“他说了，”伊格尼斯点点头，“但我很高兴可以这样和你见面。虽然可能有些仓促，不过有些话我希望能单独和你聊聊。”

普隆普特不自觉地揪住了衣摆。单独聊聊？什么话题需要避开诺克提斯？他希望不会是什么太糟糕的事情，但至少现在伊格尼斯并没有表现得讨厌他。

伊格尼斯一眼就看出了他的不安。“大可以放心，我没有任何要反对你们的关系的意思，”对方将声音放得更加柔和了一下，像是有些担心刚刚的态度是否太过生硬，“我很高兴诺克特能遇到和他心意相同的人。”

“我只是希望可以告诉你一些事情。”他看着普隆普特点头，“这些事诺克特不一定会告诉你，但其中有一些部分现在可能已经引起了你的疑惑。我不会说太多，余下的部分我相信他会在恰当的时间告诉你。”

“对于诺克特来说，你非常重要。”伊格尼斯说道，语气坚定而温和。这件事从他人口中说出给普隆普特带来了一种飘忽不定却又切实存在的感觉——他的确需要有人来这么告诉他。“你们一定都非常珍视对方。但诺克特可能没有告诉你一些现在你理应知道的事情。原因接下来你很快就会知道。”

“但在那之前，我要向你表达我的谢意。”

在一瞬间普隆普特几乎以为这个显然年长他许多的Beta要站起来鞠躬，那样他一定会完全不知如何应对。幸好伊格尼斯并没有这样做。他只是停顿了一下，确保普隆普特完整地接收了自己刚刚说出的每一个字。“非常感谢你愿意陪伴诺克特。这对他来说几乎改变了一切。”他重复了一遍，这一次普隆普特将一直跳得过于快的心脏压下去了一些。

“现在我们可以开始今天的另一个内容了，”伊格尼斯端起了那杯依旧氤氲着一点热气的咖啡，“我能说得不多，但应该能解答你的一些疑惑。”


	14. 第十四章

普隆普特放下书舒展了一下身体。

这个缩在窗台上的姿势算不上太舒服，但比起身体的轻度酸痛他更乐意和诺克提斯待在一起。尽可能地离对方近一点，这是他选择自己的蜗居地点时考虑的首要因素。

房间里很安静，只有诺克提斯时不时敲打键盘时发出的轻微咔嗒声和纸张被翻动的声音。大部分时间Alpha的目光落在那一堆被带回来的文件上，从这个角度普隆普特只有在努力探头的时候才能看到一点点屏幕上的内容。当然看不清，他没有戴眼镜。虽然他并不在意。

在过去的几个小时里诺克提斯都一直在桌前忙碌着，而普隆普特一如既往地乖乖待在一旁没有说话。房间里的气氛甚至将一向都懒洋洋的蛋糕轰了出去，普隆普特猜它在客厅里找了个有阳光的位置窝着。诺克提斯的表情比起平时严肃了很多——或者说，变得更为平板。原本他就不是什么表情丰富的人，工作时几乎只剩下了皱眉和抿唇这两个小动作。普隆普特时不时转过头去偷偷看他一眼，每一次都没有忘记将书本当做自己的掩护物。

中途他被诺克提斯逮住了一次，对方的眼神一瞬间还没有缓和过来，但很快就转成了一种更为温和的蓝色。就在普隆普特惊叹怎么对方的眼睛还能变颜色的时候，才后知后觉地意识到他的恋人正在对着自己微笑。普隆普特有些惊慌地拿书脊挡住嘴，仅仅用鼻尖乃至以上的部分回应了一个小小的笑容。

那是普隆普特第一次小心翼翼地敲开书房的门时看到一样的笑容。诺克提斯几乎是毫不犹豫地就将普隆普特留了下来，以从未开口说一个字的方式。他将快要从膝盖上滑下去的书重新捡了起来，却发现自己没有翻开书页继续回到持续了一整个下午的阅读中去的欲望。说实在的，他不太确定其他的学生会不会在寒假翻出课本来看，毕竟大学和高中之类的地方不太一样。但前几天他都只是抱着诺克提斯书架上为数不多的几本小说在啃，从今天早上开始就隐隐缠绕在心头的罪恶感迫使他拿起了这本课本。结果不出所料，长时间的阅读并没有在多大程度上充盈他的大脑。仔细算一算的话，一个下午内诺克提斯在他脑海中占据的空间绝对要比那些文字多得多。

他的恋人显然和自己形成了鲜明的对比。诺克提斯在工作时显得极为认真，没有一丝一毫和心不在焉沾边的行为和表现。普隆普特干脆放下书本开始细细地打量起对方来。这几乎是这几天每一次收尾的必经程序，之后终于暂停休息的诺克提斯会发现正在盯着自己的恋人，然后笑着走过来，弯腰在企图假装成在认真读书的普隆普特发顶上落下一个吻。

那两个黑眼圈从来没有消下去过，普隆普特担忧地发现。诺克提斯的脸色一天比一天差，以可见的速度变得愈发疲惫。普隆普特试着在膳食方面对他进行一些调理，想方设法地将蔬菜以各种方式混入对方的餐盘中，最后发现自己还不如直接给他买善存片来得实在。刚开始的几次诺克提斯还坚持要陪他一起去超市，后来往往只是普隆普特一个人去采购当天的食材和一些必需用品。之前占据冰柜的速食食品不复存在，取而代之是堆放得井井有条的新鲜食材和逐渐出现在厨房各处的调味料瓶。成长的环境决定了普隆普特不可能会有多么好的厨艺，但他只是单纯地觉得厨房就得有厨房的样子，既然两个人之间总得有人负责这件事情，他很乐意来做。

但不管他怎么煞费苦心地在超市按照食谱的需求采购食材，然后在那个如今光洁亮丽的厨房里小心翼翼地将它们捣鼓成各类菜品，诺克提斯都没有任何变得更加健康的趋势。他晚上也睡得很不安稳，普隆普特在夜半时分醒来时总会发现Alpha黑色的发丝被汗水濡湿贴在额角。他伸手去摸，诺克提斯的额头总是冰凉。他的恋人在梦中会下意识地凑过来一些，轻轻抵住他的掌心，但不会醒来。

伊格尼斯的话像是在普隆普特内心埋下了一颗灰败破碎的种子。但那些细小而又生命力顽强的根尖很快就攀附了他的整个心房，并且随着诺克提斯的每一次皱眉就向外生长一点。普隆普特想要将那株还未来得及成形的植物从自己身体里连根拔除，但又不知道怎样做才能确保缠绕其间的血管脉络继续正常工作。他很焦虑，但在诺克提斯自己开口之前又什么都做不了。

他叹了口气，尔后在自己视野中看着那一点假想的、小小的气流缓慢而稳定地下滑，最终落在纸面上，将铅印字晕染开微不足道的一点。今天可能应该做出一些改变了。

普隆普特翻身从窗台上下来，走路时努力将有点大的毛绒拖鞋与地板相击的声音控制到最小。尽管如此他还是能确定诺克提斯听到了，虽然并没有做出什么反应。他轻手轻脚地绕到对方身后，然后伸手环扣在恋人胸前。普隆普特低下头，嘴唇恰好能轻轻擦过诺克提斯的发顶。Alpha敲击键盘的动作略微顿了一下，几秒钟之后就关掉了那个页面。诺克提斯稍微往后靠了靠，头侧过来向普隆普特投来略带疑惑但更像是高兴的眼神。

“怎么了？”他问道，力度很轻地扣住其中一只环在颈间的手送至唇前亲了亲。这个并不是第一次出现的动作今天也成功地让普隆普特的耳尖在一瞬间烧了起来，曾经目睹过全过程的诺克提斯这一次也在眼角带上了狡黠的笑意。这一切都让他刚刚过于严肃的表情缓和了下来，普隆普特知道现在的诺克提斯已经暂时从工作状态里切换出来了。正是聊一聊的好时机。

“没什么，”普隆普特应道，就音量来论可能更像一声嘟囔。“已经很久了，想问问你打不打算休息。”他伸手想要整理一下对方有些凌乱的头发，很快就发现工程量可能比自己想象中的要大得多。诺克提斯阖上眼点了点头，任由普隆普特动作时眉梢舒展的样子让他联想到心情好时让自己随便摸的蛋糕。普隆普特小声地叹了口气，终于将那个在脑海里酝酿了不少时日的开场白推了出来。

“说起来，我本来以为自己没办法到这里来上学了的。”

“嗯？”诺克提斯马上睁开了眼睛，却被普隆普特将手温柔地覆在眼睑上又轻轻阖上的动作制止了。那些过于浓密的睫毛在他掌心里忽闪，莫名其妙地像是带上了一点主人身上的温度。

“当时我的身份证明要过期了，”普隆普特解释道，尽可能地讲得慢一些。这是他最近才养成的习惯，一种尽可能延长和诺克提斯的对话时间的小手段。“因为父母的事情我休学两年，所以上大学时已经二十岁。福利院已经不是我名义上的监护人了，所以身份证明办起来更难一些。事情太多，我忘记提前去延期。”

“这所大学很不巧地在报道日期这方面限制很严格喔，”他继续说道，“所以我差一点点就不能在这里读书了。这也是没申请到学生公寓的原因。”

诺克提斯没有马上回复。普隆普特移开双手，开始轻轻地给对方按摩太阳穴。Alpha的眼睛依旧紧闭着，从这个角度他也无法太准确地判断出诺克提斯的表情。

“辛苦了，”对方最终还是说道，但语气里带上了一点普隆普特期许的疑惑，“不过怎么突然说这个…？”

“没什么特殊的原因啦，”普隆普特摇摇头，“我只是想告诉诺克特，能够遇到你真的很开心。”

这一次诺克提斯睁开了眼睛，盯着普隆普特看的眼眸中带上了一点他说不清楚的情绪。他没有停下手中的动作，与此同时也继续着尚未完成的句子。

“能够遇到诺克特真的很开心。”他重复了一遍，声音很轻，但确定对方能把每个字都听清楚。“之前的人生可能真的很糟糕，但是在遇到诺克特之后很开心。”

“很多次我都想找办法确定一下自己是不是在做梦之类的，直到最近都还是。能够和诺克特成为恋人对我来说实在是非常非常幸运的事情，诺克特喜欢我也让我觉得很高兴。”

普隆普特觉得自己的声音带上了一点颤抖，毕竟这样大篇幅地直抒心意是他从来没做过的事情。他暂时停了下来，好让自己能够弯下身在诺克提斯的额头上落下一个亲吻。

“在遇到诺克特之后的每一天，能够感觉到的开心几乎都是过去那些年的总和。或者说还要多的多，出现这种情况也是经常的事情。”他笑了笑，发现在这时候笑起来并不是他想象中那么难的事情。和诺克提斯在一起的时候想要笑起来从来就不会是什么难事。

“谢谢你。”普隆普特轻声说道，嘴唇依旧若即若离地贴着恋人的额头，将这句话转换成一句小小的呢喃。

诺克提斯不知道在什么时候又闭上了眼睛。他的肩膀在轻轻地抖动着，幅度很小，但足以让普隆普特感觉得到。Alpha张开口，像是在挑拣应该使用的词语。最终他选了最简单的那个。“很高兴？”

他的声音很沙哑。普隆普特点了点头，被诺克提斯握在手中的那只手反握过去和对方十指相扣。“很高兴。”

诺克提斯叹了口气，肩膀微微垮了下去。他重新开口，语气中一直带有的一点小心翼翼在此时终于不见踪影，取而代之的是一点让普隆普特几乎要开心得跳起来的释然。

“我也好高兴。”诺克提斯说着，另一手抚上普隆普特的脸颊，拇指贴着他耳后的一小块肌肤轻轻摩挲。

这一次普隆普特的回复是另一个落在眼角的亲吻。


	15. 第十五章

格拉迪欧推开房门走进来的时候，不出意料又看见那个本应笔直坐在桌前的人已经直接伏案睡着了。

他在走过去的路上粗略扫了一眼桌上艾博尼的数量。只有两罐，剩下的是一杯只喝了小半的黑咖啡。伊格尼斯并不是什么咖啡因爱好者，只是在高中偶尔喝了一次格拉迪欧从便利店带的艾博尼之后就喜欢上了这个牌子的口味而已。格拉迪欧暂时没看见过他尝试其他的咖啡。不过显然普通的罐装咖啡已经不足以支撑对方如今压榨自己睡眠时间的强度了——已经喝出抗性了也说不定。他伸手拿过那个自己亲手挑选的杯子，开始思索是不是得找个法子把咖啡的味道冲洗干净——显然没有任何一个稳妥的解决方案出现在他脑海中。虽然伊格尼斯不会介意。

自从他们着手于曝光福利院背后的黑幕以来已经过去了将近三年。这项工作进行得如同伊格尼斯最开始的预料之中一样缓慢，但同时也得到了相应的回报。二人确认关系是在一年之前，格拉迪欧干脆藉此搬了出来，好给似乎永远脱不出叛逆期的伊莉丝更多的个人空间。他一开始认定同居生活相当和谐，直到近期才意识到两人真正相处的时间少之又少。诺克提斯那边肯定也好不到哪里去，甚至可能更加糟糕。但伊格尼斯也很累，即使他从未说出口。

行事一贯沉稳的Beta在睡着之前依然记得摘下眼镜规规矩矩架好放在一旁，也许只是打算小憩片刻，显然没料到自己会陷入相当安稳的睡眠。尚未进入休眠模式的屏幕已经黯淡了一些，在对方砂金色的短发上留下一点朦胧的映照。伊格尼斯只有在家里才会把刘海放下来，其他时间都会用上一堆发胶固型，哪怕只是出去吃顿便餐。他整理头发的速度惊人的快，因此如果这样能让他自在一些的话，格拉迪欧并不打算多言。

格拉迪欧举着那个杯子沉默了一会，最终还是在对方肩膀上轻推了几下。睡醒之后腰酸背痛只会添更多麻烦。“伊格，醒醒，”他试图将声音控制在不太大但又能叫醒对方的音量，“去床上睡。”

伊格尼斯很快就睁开了眼睛。那双深绿色的眼眸中只有一瞬间的混沌，马上就重归清明。“没事，”他坐直身体伸了个懒腰，“很快就处理完了。我一会儿就睡。”

这是他每一次熬夜前的标准台词。格拉迪欧下意识地皱起眉毛，想了想还是把已经涌到嘴边的劝告咽了回去。反正伊格尼斯不会听，倒不如换句新台词试试。“你最近可以多休息一点，事情已经处理得差不多了。”

这句话是事实。三年的时间不算短，至少在诺克提斯初遇到普隆普特的时候，谁都没有料到会有这么一件事情在等着他们。但比起伊格尼斯的预计还是少了些时间。那家公司原本就以儿童教育领域的业务为主，这也是伽拉姆家在这方面尚未达到与之抗衡的程度的原因之一。那位衣冠禽兽的前董事长在这方面算是相当的有眼力见，在雷吉斯刚开始规划时便已经抢先开拓了市场。先到者总能掌握更多机遇，没必要在这个方向死磕。公司到诺克提斯手上时在儿童教育方面仍然涉足不深，一切几乎都始于三年前的那一天。

他们两个都很拼命。无论是诺克提斯还是伊格尼斯，这三年来都仿佛在以现有的时间为代价去博一个希望渺茫的未来。

不过这对于他们来说是一个极其有用的反击点。引导舆论这件事伊格尼斯之前从来没做过，但到目前为止格拉迪欧还没见到过对方不能上手的事情。他将那些事所能影响公众的时间尽可能地拉长，直到人们终于肯花点时间真正去了解背后的真相。福利院买卖链的信息因此逃过属于大部分时事热点的、随时可能被一带而过的命运，而是切实落入了该听到的人群耳中。无论是父母、孩子，还是那家公司的合作人——所有人，经历过的和没经历过的；这件事情得以让每一个人知晓。

无论诺克提斯做出什么选择，伊格尼斯在确定了对方的心意之后就会全心全意地开始提供所有力所能及的帮助，甚至一次又一次地突破自己的极限好去开发出新的能力。格拉迪欧在一旁默默地看着他以几乎不考虑生物钟紊乱给身体带来的潜在危害的方式拼命，一边开始暗自痛骂那个大学选专业时坚持要随心所欲的自己。如果他和伊格尼斯去同一所学院，至少现在受折磨的可以变成三个人。而相应的，落在每个人头上的痛苦可能稍小一些。

两周之前福利院的主院已经发布了停运公告。尚未得到安置的孩子们暂时由其他福利院照顾，但大部分都被卷入了一场举国参与的领养风潮。这件乍一看是喜讯的事情在第一时间就让伊格尼斯皱起了眉头。

“很多福利院的孩子都被弃养过，”他在埋头工作了几天之后这么告诉格拉迪欧，“养父母们很难真正做到视如己出，一部分人极有可能将孩子当作可以随意退换的物品。施救者心态在这时候会添很多麻烦。”

因此，原本以为对方终于可以稍微放松一下的格拉迪欧只等来了恋人排得更加满当的日程安排。并不是说他对此有什么抱怨，毕竟最该抱怨的人绝对不是他。

伊格尼斯抬头往这个方向看，眼角带了一点安抚性质的笑意。“没关系，”他说道，“你先去睡吧。”

“这件事情的确快要结束了，”他伸手揉揉鼻梁，拿过一旁的眼镜重新戴好，“但愿如此。”

普隆普特很紧张。

尽管对方在见到自己的第一时间就努力露出了一个尽可能正常的笑容，但伊格尼斯还是可以一眼判断出来。金发青年的声音带上了一点不自然的颤抖，向他挥手致意时的动作也过于僵硬。诺克提斯站在他旁边，在对伊格尼斯问好时心思显然更多地放在自己的恋人身上。

“辛苦了，”他对着普隆普特点点头，“祝你拍摄顺利。”

“没有的事啦，”普隆普特连忙摇头，动作幅度大得让那条看起来沉甸甸的围巾都扑棱了好几下，“伊格尼斯才是一直以来都辛苦了。谢谢你们今天过来陪我。”

公益广告是普隆普特自己提出来的建议，同时他也说明了他本人愿意参与拍摄。为了防止收养孩子的家庭过于随便地改变心意，他们找到了一些愿意提供帮助的、曾经有过弃养经历的孩子。有一些像普隆普特一样已经长大成人，还有相当一部分年龄尚小。

伊格尼斯突然注意到普隆普特身侧冒出了一个棕毛的小脑袋，他眨了眨眼，看着普隆普特将身后的小女孩牵着手带了出来。“露茜斯，”Omega蹲下身来双手握住小女孩另一只没有抱着玩偶的手，“和伊格尼斯叔叔打个招呼。”

“叔叔好，”小女孩怯生生地说道，伊格尼斯注意到她有些紧张地捏紧了那个泰迪熊，“很高兴见到你。”

恍惚间他看到了很多年前那个抱着公仔蜷缩在窗台上的黑发少年。

伊格尼斯蹲了下来，保持自己的视线和女孩那双忽闪着的深棕色眼眸齐平。“我也很高兴认识你，”他伸手握了握小熊的爪子，“露茜斯。”

一旁的普隆普特叹了口气，带着一点小小的释然。“露茜今天也是来拍电影的噢，”他刮刮小女孩的鼻尖，“哥哥会带你一起。”

“抱歉……”语毕他对着伊格尼斯不好意思地笑了笑，“可是她坚持要喊诺克特叔叔。我猜小孩子的第一判断要改起来很难。”

“没关系，”伊格尼斯说道，但是依旧皱起了眉毛。这么可爱的孩子为什么会被收养家庭退回来？

普隆普特显然看出了他的疑惑。“露茜不太爱说话，”他解释道，语气似乎连自己都难以说服，“……但也只是不太爱说话而已。她是世界上最可爱的小女孩。”青年回过头望着脸颊带上一点红晕的孩子，她显然还不习惯夸奖，“是不是呀？”

露茜斯眨了眨眼，望向伊格尼斯的眼神带有一点不确定和期望。这一切都使得Beta除了迅速而肯定地点头以外想不出任何一项其他的动作。

“当然了，”伊格尼斯柔声回复道，“她就是最可爱的小女孩。”

在拍摄过程中他们待在录影室。

今天要拍的只有三个人。这个公益广告将会以系列的形式放出，其中一些会记录入镜人的日常生活。普隆普特不属于那一部分，他选择了公开自己和诺克提斯的关系。这个决定有相当大的风险，鉴于诺克提斯在处理福利院的事情时不得已在公众面前露了很多次面，作为他的恋人普隆普特难免会受到影响。过去三年多的时间里诺克提斯一直小心翼翼地保护着普隆普特不受媒体和其他形式的伤害，直到青年自己提出这个请求为止，他们的关系都只有少部分人知道。

格拉迪欧在录制开始一段时间后才推门进来。他快步走到伊格尼斯身边，压低声音询问事情的进展，“路上堵车。普隆普特已经进去了吗？”

伊格尼斯点了点头。站在他们面前几步远的诺克提斯正全神贯注地盯着最大的那块屏幕，即使现在上面依旧是一片空白。黑发Alpha的眉头锁得很深，眼神里掺杂着难以看清的情绪。公益广告的计划诺克提斯一开始并没有反对，但在普隆普特提出要出镜之后他就一直在担忧。

第一位是伊格尼斯不认识的一个少年。他看起来年龄不大，顶多十四五岁，但望向镜头的眼眸已经承载了过多的沉稳。那个男孩现在已经被收养，但之前有过两次被退回的经历。他在一场事故之后患有创伤性应激障碍，最开始的两对养父母都认为自己有足够的爱给予这个命运悲惨的孩子。事实证明他们并没有。

男孩说的话不多，但录制的过程很顺利。广告并没有任何撰稿人，一切台词都由入镜者自己决定。诺克提斯叹了口气，然后继续眼睛一眨不眨地盯住屏幕。

接下来的是普隆普特。他没有一个人上来，而是怀里抱着依旧不敢抬头看镜头的露茜斯。

伊格尼斯听到身旁格拉迪欧倒吸一口气的声音。露茜斯的声音很小，好几次都要普隆普特微笑着鼓励她才可以继续说下去，但没有任何一个人要求她说多一个自己不愿意说的字。普隆普特在简单介绍了两个人之后便没再说什么，直到露茜斯对着他点点头之后才重新看向镜头，开始说自己的部分。

“什么混账才会把这些孩子们退回去？”格拉迪欧发出一声明显带着怒意的嘟囔，“他们根本就不该得到领养的资格。”

伊格尼斯一时间内没有回复。他凝视着屏幕上的那个小女孩，观察着她和怀里抱着的小熊之间的每一个动作。录制接近尾声时，露茜斯像是终于攒足了勇气，抬起头对着镜头露出了一个羞涩的笑容，一个小小的酒窝挂在她右边的脸颊上。伊格尼斯看着他，几乎觉得女孩的微笑是在对着自己。

“我们不是混账。”他突然这么没头没脑地冒出一句，转头望向显然已经猜到他话中意思的格拉迪欧。Alpha的表情看起来像是听到了三十多年生命里最具爆炸性的新闻，仅用难以置信这个词显然不能表达出足够的力度。

“收养露茜吧。”伊格尼斯继续坚定地完成了他的爆炸性新闻。

格拉迪欧的表情由纯粹的震惊转为了另一种更为复杂的神色。他张了张口，第一次的措辞似乎以失败告终。

“可是，”高大的Alpha此时可能在经历他人生中最吞吞吐吐的一刻，“我们还没有结婚。还是说这样也可以领养孩子？”他有些慌乱地补充了一句，“不是说我不愿意收养露茜——她很可爱。”

心满意足地目送着普隆普特离开取景框的诺克提斯在这时终于转了过来。格拉迪欧一瞬间觉得自己判断不太清楚好友的表情，然后马上就发现对方事实上正在憋笑。

“格拉迪欧，”他的好友说道，声音因为强忍笑意有点颤抖，“我觉得伊格尼斯刚刚在向你求婚。”

在格拉迪欧还没来得及高兴之前这个好消息就被另一个当事人义正言辞地否定了。

“诺克提斯！”伊格尼斯的声音听起来几乎像是在责备对方，但很快格拉迪欧就发现恋人的脸颊也带上了些许的红色，“我不是那个意思。刚刚没考虑到收养孩子的条件是我的失误。”

“噢，”诺克提斯总结到，“失误性求婚。很新颖。”

格拉迪欧觉得他已经很久没有看到过伊格尼斯被他们的发小噎得说不出话的场景了。但现在不是笑的时候，他得忙着确认其他的事情。

“所以，伊格尼斯，”他在口袋里摸索着那个存放了相当一段时间的小盒子，手心的汗水无疑已经沾上了深色的绒布面。希望一会拿出来的时候不会太打紧。

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”


	16. 第十六章-最终章

“诺克特，”普隆普特拿着一罐粗胡椒粒转过身，及时拽住了正准备溜去蔬果区的Alpha的衣角。“不要把生菜丢回去。”

被抓包的顽固犯迅速转过身来，带着相当无辜的表情眨眨眼。一盒挂着水珠的嫩绿色生菜悄悄地滚落回了购物车里。“可是家里还有蔬菜，”诺克提斯的声音听起来有点委屈巴巴，“有足够多的蔬菜。”

普隆普特盯着他看了一会儿，然后叹了口气。“香草不能算蔬菜，”他知道任何解释对于永远都在和绿色食材作斗争的老小孩来说没有用，“除非你愿意把它们当菜吃。”

诺克提斯马上换上了嫌弃的表情，双手乖乖回到了购物车手把上。显然他只是确认了冰箱里有绿色的东西，其他内容都没有深入查看。仅仅是说服恋人不要再往车篮里丢速冻食品就已经耗费了普隆普特相当长的一段时间，诺克提斯对于速食食品有着超乎寻常的热爱，可能是因为它们当中的大部分都找不到明显的蔬菜成分。普隆普特自己并不是一个厨房爱好者，他只是觉得两个人一天到晚靠冰柜和外卖过活无论如何都算不上像话。伊格尼斯在这方面很赞同他的观点，并且在增加诺克提斯对于蔬菜的摄入量这件事上给予了大量悄无声息的帮助。

在经历了两人一起购物里通常能发生的最大矛盾之后，接下来的一切都进行得相当顺利。诺克提斯仅仅在经过零食区的时候抱怨了一下已经很久没有吃过薯片了，在被普隆普特提醒上一次零食日只过去了两周之后马上闭上了嘴。他安静而又尽职尽责地完成了自己的推车任务，直到两人坐到车上都没有提出任何一句异议。

普隆普特在将安全带扣好之后突然停住了动作，皱着眉盯住放在一个被抱在怀里的小纸袋。里面装了几个玻璃制的瓶瓶罐罐，诺克提斯的开车技术算不上十分平稳，抱在怀里能够多那么一点安全感。“诺克特，”他念道，“我们好像又忘记给蛋糕买猫罐头了。”

“我一向不太信得过超市的宠物专柜，”诺克提斯回复道，已经开始着手倒出车位，“蛋糕不需要猫粮。”

“那里卖的东西和宠物医院的没有任何区别。”

“它可以吃鱼、鸡肉、牛肉——还有什么，鸵鸟心？总之冰柜里还有很多。”

“你不能把它惯得和你一样。”

诺克提斯沉默了一会儿，然后在开出停车场后转向了去宠物医院的方向。普隆普特露出一个庆祝胜利的小小笑容。诺克提斯瞥了他一眼，配合着做出很懊恼的模样，成功地逗笑了两个人。

今天的轻松时光对于两人来说都相当难得。普隆普特临近毕业已经有很多事要忙，诺克提斯手上的事情从来就没有少过。法案推行的事情已经接近尾声，接下来的部分已经不再属于他们可以参与的范围，诺克特在这方面倒是可以舒一口气。公司比起四年前来已经又扩大了不少，空闲时间这个词已经短暂地被他们从词典里剔除了出去。这几个月以来二人都忙得不相上下，蛋糕大部分时间都只是自己在房间里转悠来转悠去，像是知道现在没有任何更加温暖的地方——例如人类的大腿——可以给它趴下休息。普隆普特忙得焦头烂额的时候偶尔会去抱抱它，猫咪直至目前为止还一次都没有反抗过。

事实上蛋糕几乎已经成为了这个小家庭里像是信使一样的角色，只是没有叼着信封和包裹跑来跑去。时间表的不吻合使得两人经常处于独自入睡和醒来的状态，普隆普特已经快忘记上一次和恋人一起吃早餐是什么时候了。一向不太好哄的猫咪在普隆普特把它捞过来亲脑门并且附上一句“转交给诺克特”的时候从来都没有反抗过，这让Omega很怀疑它到底是听懂了，还是单纯地只要听到诺克特的名字就会更愿意服从命令。

直到有一天他回到家的时候。

诺克提斯那段时间很少在他之前到家，往往都是在普隆普特睡着之后才打开屋门。青年打开灯后发现蛋糕相当乖巧地蹲坐在一旁，绿色的眼眸自从他进门之后就一直落在自己身上。他试探性地把猫咪抱了起来，居然没有遭到反抗。

“喵呜，”蛋糕把收回爪子的肉垫抵在他脸上，看起来有点犹豫。但是很快黑猫还是凑了上来，在普隆普特脸颊上舔了一下。

然后它毫不犹豫地从楞在原地的普隆普特手里挣脱开来，小跑着离开了客厅。

“你早上起来的时候，”事后普隆普特向恋人确认，“是不是会去亲蛋糕？”

“是啊，”诺克提斯干脆利落地承认道，“我还有叫它转交给你。”

“不过有时候晚上我一到家它就蹲在门口，”Alpha挠了挠后脑勺，看起来有点困惑，“抱起来之后它舔了一下脸颊就跑。猫咪晚上真的不怎么睡觉？”

在那之后普隆普特看蛋糕的眼神带上了一点他自己都说不清楚的敬畏。对于大部分猫咪来说，他想到，和其他种族过分的亲密肯定都不是什么好事。蛋糕愿意屈尊在两个无法亲自见面的人类之间充当早安吻传递者的角色，委实是为自己的监护人付出了很多。

虽然他更想念来自本人的早安吻。

普隆普特睡得很熟。

诺克提斯伸手撩开对方散落在脸颊上的发丝，想要借着一点点透过窗帘缝隙的月光将恋人看得更清楚一点。之前普隆普特曾经向他感叹过没想到自己也可以成为睡得雷打不动的人，大概是被诺克特传染了。事实上他们在一起的这几年，常常在夜里醒来的人往往是诺克提斯。他很难睡得安稳，虽然在看到怀里的人之后可以使心情稍微平静一点，但总归还是有太多的事情让他难以安眠。

每每想到对方是在遇到自己之后才能睡上一个好觉时，一点混杂着罪恶感的满足都会攀上他的心头。他很高兴自己能够让普隆普特放下防备，但每一次想到Omega在遇到自己之前经历的一切就忍不住拷问自己那个同样的问题。在初次相遇之后的每一次普隆普特的发情期，诺克提斯都会几乎寸步不离地守在一旁。但除了临时标记以外他没做过其他任何不是由恋人自己提出要求的事。普隆普特还没有做好准备。即使这意味着要往嘴里倒一大堆辅助型的Alpha用抑制剂也没关系，他可以一直等下去。

普隆普特在他怀里动了一下，发出一声像是不太舒服的闷哼。诺克提斯迅速将自己的姿势调整到不再几乎将对方整个人都罩进怀里的姿势，然后屏住呼吸。后一步动作其实没有什么实质性帮助。普隆普特只是在皱了皱眉之后就又回到了呼吸平稳的状态，这一次并不是噩梦。

回忆不会那么快放过一个人，诺克提斯知道这一点。但至少在这段时间他能陪在普隆普特身旁，这是他所能做到的全部。

在公益广告的拍摄结束之后，他们开始着手推行收养制度相关法令的完善。这四年的经历告诉他这世界上有太多存在但并不为人所知的东西。有人拒绝拓宽自己的世界是因为没有能力，而另一些人只是单纯地不愿意去看。诺克提斯一直以来都属于后者，对于他来说，想要打理好自己周围的小环境已经足够麻烦。他知道雷吉斯一开始并不打算要求他接管公司，一直到诺克提斯长到二十三岁，他的父亲依旧担心他还是那个只会缩在房间里的孩子。这并不能怪任何人，无形的囚笼即使不可见也能将一个人的身形乃至性格毁得彻彻底底。

由少年转向青年耗费了诺克提斯比大多数人都要长得多的时间，由青年转为成年则是一个更加复杂的过程。从逃避事实到按部就班，他在任何时候都少不了一点在背后推动的客观动力。大部分事情对于他来说无异于将巨石滚上山顶，至于要不要放手让它滚下去，那要看工作安排。衣柜里被填满了各式各样的正装，但只有他自己还知道，比起应酬上的酒精诺克提斯可能更喜欢对身体全无好处的碳酸饮料。很多事情他都尝试过，甚至尝试得有点过了头。他没有理由指责他人，也没有理由说服自己。

遇到普隆普特之前，诺克提斯的生活都只是看似井然有序。在那之后他出于主观意愿而去做的事情加起来已经超过了他前三十一年对自己人生任何规划的总和。他最不愿做的事情莫过于影响他人，但这正是这段时间他一直在做的。不只是影响，还要说服，并且说服不止一个人。这一切都累得要命，但这是他自己选择去做的事情。

普隆普特应该拥有为一颗星星命名的权利，诺克提斯经常这么想到。哪怕当事人根本不知道自己所做的一切对另一个浑浑噩噩的人到底起到了怎样的影响和改变，普隆普特永远拥有这个权利。

诚心诚意许下的愿望不一定能够得到实现，这是一条除了尚未懂事的小孩子以外的人都知道的定理。普隆普特成功地跳出了这个多数群体，在依旧睡眼朦胧的时候如愿以偿地得到了一个想念许久的早安吻。他有些费劲地睁开眼睛，捕捉到一点恋人的笑容之后又阖上，发出一声满足的叹息。

诺克提斯在他往怀里拱的时候笑了出来。Alpha显然也没有早醒多久，声音依旧带着一点刚被从梦中世界带回来的沙哑。普隆普特感到对方伸手在自己头顶动作足够轻地揉了几下，然后搂着他调整到了起床前的预备姿势。在继续挣扎了一会会儿之后普隆普特懒洋洋地睁开眼，看见蛋糕刚好顺着床尾跳了上来，然后动作轻巧地来到两人之间，找到一个舒适的位置之后就躺下把自己蜷缩成了一个小球。在普隆普特以为它只是打算换个被窝继续睡的时候，黑猫转了个身，绿幽幽的眼睛和他对上了视线。

“早安呀，”他觉得自己依旧很困，但还是努力口齿清晰地拨出了一个词，“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

“你是在问我还是在问蛋糕？”诺克提斯马上接了一句，“是在问蛋糕的话我会吃醋噢。”

“在问蛋糕。”普隆普特故意这么回答道，然后便在尾音尚未离开舌尖的时候就被诺克提斯成功压在身下开始挠起了痒痒，接下来所有他试图挽回败局的回答都被拆碎在了几乎停不下来的笑声里。Alpha在恋人主动伸手搂住自己的脖颈的时候才心满意足地停了下来，俯下身和普隆普特额头相抵。

“有没有早安吻？”诺克提斯问道，温热的吐息落在距离极近的另一人唇上。

普隆普特阖着眼点点头，凑上去将两人的唇瓣相叠在一起。

在黏糊了一会儿之后他们回到了相对规矩一点的姿势。普隆普特靠在诺克提斯看着他浏览一些无关紧要的晨间新闻，心不在焉地和尚未完全离去的睡意继续奋战。宁静祥和的清晨氛围继续维持了一段时间，直到对方轻轻地把手机塞到普隆普特手里。

“怎么了？”他没有急着去看，而是先转过头来望着诺克提斯。Alpha的表情并没有太多改变，但普隆普特注意到他的眼眸比起前一刻来已经全然不同。

很久之前他就注意到，想要了解诺克提斯的情绪，最好的方式就是观察对方的眼睛。正如同交往不久之后在书房的那一次一样，诺克提斯的眼睛所能表达出来的甚至常常会让普隆普特误以为他的瞳色能够改变。这一刻在那双眼眸里盘踞已久的倦意终于全然散去，仅仅是这一点就足以让普隆普特长舒一口气。

“结果出来了，”诺克提斯扬了扬下巴，“我觉得由你自己来看比较好。”

普隆普特点点头，举起手机时感到手指有些难以控制的颤抖。

即使已经大致猜到了结局，在看到“即日开始试行”这几个字的时候，普隆普特还是发现自己已经没办法再将接下来的一个字送进自己眼里。他合上屏幕，转头看向诺克提斯的时候泪水便开始顺着脸颊一滴滴滑下来。距离他上一次哭已经过去很久了，他本以为自己在这时候可以控制得更好一点的。

诺克提斯伸手帮他擦掉眼泪，自从相识以来第一次没有出声劝慰。

“哭什么呀？”他的恋人只是低声问了一句，然后继续动作轻柔地帮他擦掉源源不断掉下来的泪水。普隆普特想要低头查看一下被褥上是不是已经湿了一大片，但是发现自己无法将眼神从诺克提斯身上移开。

对不起，他呜咽着想这么说。这个句子仅仅在脑海里成形一瞬就被普隆普特打散，他知道对方现在需要的不是这句话。诺克提斯没日没夜地工作四年不是为了普隆普特的一句道歉，他现在甚至根本就不应该哭。但是眼泪是最不受人类控制的身体的附庸品之一。

所以在抽噎几下之后普隆普特只是摇了摇头，从诺克提斯手中接过一张纸巾，然后任由对方将自己重新抱回怀里。Alpha将下巴轻轻倚在他肩头，留下一点恰到好处的、让人心安的重量。“现在愿意听我说话吗？”诺克提斯问道，声音听起来更像是在哄小孩。

普隆普特点了点头，还在继续吸鼻子。

“愿意在床上再躺一会儿吗？”

他接着点头。

“愿意让蛋糕过来一点吗？”

这个问题有点奇怪，但普隆普特还是点点头。诺克提斯低下头和他对视了一会儿，然后对着蛋糕招招手。黑猫慢吞吞地站了起来，从来的地方跳了下去，然后马上又回到了床上。只不过这一次嘴里多了一个扎着缎带的小盒子。

蛋糕不紧不慢地走到诺克提斯面前，然后将小盒子放在Alpha摊开的手心中。他打开盒子送到依旧看着蛋糕发呆的普隆普特手里，看着恋人低下头将凝视的对象换成了那枚小小的戒指。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯轻声问道，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

在伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧的婚礼上诺克提斯曾经和普隆普特一字一句地复述过好友的求婚现场。那怎么看都像是一场意外，尽管事后格拉迪欧强调了很多次戒指已经准备了很久。到现在普隆普特才意识到，求婚这件事情，不管什么时候发生对于当事人来说都只能像是一场意外。

“我愿意，”他听到自己用小到不能再小的声音回答道。至少他能鼓足勇气说出来，而不是像刚才一样再来一个傻傻的点头。“我愿意和你结婚。”

这句补充语听起来就有一点傻了，但显然诺克提斯并不介意。他将普隆普特更紧地搂进怀里，然后在两边的脸颊上都落下一个亲吻。在这个时候普隆普特先前暂时停止运作的大脑终于缓了过来，他依稀记得订婚吻不应该落在脸颊上。既然他已经晋升为未婚夫的男友还没有意识到这一点，那只好由普隆普特自己来完成。

在相识四年之后，普隆普特对诺克提斯实施了第一次成功的反扑，只为了给他尚未开窍的恋人一个更加合格的亲吻。

这样的亲吻将在未来的无数个早晨重复，也不会落下任何一个午间、黄昏和夜晚。


End file.
